Viva la Vida
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: Kuroko era un trabajador social hundido tanto en su trabajo que se olvidaba de si mismo. Él solo quería salvar a aquellas personas que habían sufrido tanto pero ¿Quien lo salvaría a él? [KagaKuro][MidoTaka][AoKise][MuraAka][KiyoHana][HimuSaku] ADV Violación/Violencia
1. Superemoslo todo

_Este es mi primer fic largo. Todo esto gracias a la inspiración que me entregaron __**Kise uss, Sakurai uss, Kuroko uss y Elsy**__ en una noche de locura. Ya los roles están planeados y la trama se construye bajo el puño sagrado de __**Yisus**__. Espero que sea de su agrado, siempre me da nervios los fics largos siento que les pierdo mucho el sentido pero veremos que sale._

* * *

Revisaba una vez más los documentos pasando de hoja en hoja totalmente agotado. Hoy había llegado mucho trabajo y las horas de aquel endemoniado reloj solo marcaban un tic tac que le punzaba la cabeza. El amargado de su jefe había decidido que sacara todo este trabajo inmediatamente, necesitaba nombres y datos correctos de cada uno de los chicos que le pasaron. Su mirada se sentía borrosa y volvía a su computador notando como el brillo de la pantalla hacía estragos en sus ojos. Suspiró y dio un sorbo a su café llegando al fin al último en su lista.

"Kise Ryouta"

Dio click aquí, click allá y vió la foto del chico. Que tristeza, era un rostro como de modelo y había sido orillado a ese tipo de vida. Se recargó en el respaldo del asiento viendo el techo y pensando mil cosas. Debía esforzarse al máximo, solo un poco más, "tenía que salvarlos a todos ellos" pensó mientras sus ojos se cerraban y dejaba caer las hojas de sus manos entrando en un profundo sueño.

-Kuro-chin….Kuro-chin –una voz le llamaba con insistencia. Apretó sus ojos y los abrió lentamente sintiendo como la luz del sol le molestaba. Aclaró poco a poco sus pensamientos, tenía un terrible dolor de espalda y sentia su rostro pesado. Vio un chico extremadamente alto a su lado con una larga cabellera morada moverle el hombro para que despertase – si Mido-chin te encuentra asi te regañará de nuevo – dijo el chico. Pronto la mente del peliceleste se aclaró y se levantó de golpe totalmente asustado mientras veía los papeles en el suelo. Los juntó a prisa, ya era de día y ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ir a casa a tomar un baño o algo así.

-¿Ya llegó Midorima-kun? –preguntó alterado ya juntados los papeles revisando con clickeos la información del computador.

-No, creo que tardará un poco –dijo despreocupado el pelimorado.

-¿Ya ha llegado el primer chico? –dijo tecleando a toda velocidad lo que podía.

-Si, desde hace un rato –Kuroko se levantó de golpe de la silla con los ojos abiertos – por eso te desperté.

-Maldición….Murasakibara-kun. –suspiró con pesadez, no le gustaba confiar su trabajo a alguien más, de hecho no le agradaba trabajar en equipo porque sentía que las cosas no saldrían bien y menos si se trataba del pelimorado que era un total caos con eso de las responsabilidades y poner atención a algo – quiero que termines de capturar la información de Kise Ryouta. Ya te he explicado cómo hacerlo así que…ayúdame –dijo casi como una súplica.

Murasakibara era su ayudante, como un practicante de psicología. Kuroko laboraba como trabajador social y ahora estaba encerrado en esa oficina la mayor parte de su día. Le gustaba ayudar a las personas pero muchas veces se detenía a preguntarse ¿Quién me ayudará a mi?. Después veía de frente a esos chicos que habían sufrido tanto y dejaba de lado su propio dolor para ayudar a los demás. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida pero estaba algo agotado mentalmente. Arregló un poco sus pintas y su alborotado cabello con agua saliendo de la oficina a través del pasillo extenso jugueteando con unas llaves que había tomado antes de salir. Llegó a una puerta y la abrió mostrando una linda oficina muy relajante en colores azul pastel. Tomó asiento y prendió el computador dando una nueva revisada al expediente del chico que tendría que entrevistar. Algunos datos relevantes, información de la policía y su historial entero. Después de dar un vistazo tocó un timbre y habló.

-Puedes hacer pasar al chico, gracias –dijo a la recepcionista. No era su secretaria pero todos los trabajadores sociales se comunicaban con ella para ese tipo de asuntos. La puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven bastante alto de mirada fuerte y musculatura bien proporcionada. Cabellos en rojizo y negro con ojos en color rojo. Ese par se fijaron en el peliceleste quien sintió un temblor en su columna por la enorme presencia que tenía el joven ¿Realmente ese chico había estado laburando en una red de prostitución? No parecía la clase de chico que no pudiese defenderse por sí mismo. –tome asiento Kagami-kun –dijo muy levemente temeroso. Temía de alguna forma que fuese agresivo por su porte.

-Gracias…-dijo amablemente lo que sorprendió al peliceleste. Vale, tal vez ese chico no era un matón o algo así.

-Kagami-kun, ¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó Kuroko. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja por la clase de pregunta. Es ese tipo de preguntas que nadie le había hecho en su vida.

-Estoy confuso, sorprendido tal vez. Es difícil cuando ya habías perdido la esperanza –dijo bajando un poco la mirada y Kuroko solo le miró un poco más relajado. Se había dejado llevar [malamente] por la apariencia del joven pensando que se trataba de uno de esos chicos que hacían esa clase de trabajos por gusto propio y dinero.

-Por lo que se encontró a su familia…

-A mi hermano. …l me salvó –respondió firme.

-Su hermano. Es algo muy bueno. La mayoría de las personas que salen de una situación como la suya no tienen de quien apoyarse para superarlo –comentó hablando comprensivamente – si pudiera un día quisiera hablar con su hermano también. –el pelirojo asintió.-no tiene que estar tenso, no le haré un interrogatorio como la policía. Mi deber es ayudarle a reintegrarse a la sociedad. –le dedicó una sonrisa dulce pero el chico rió un tanto irónico.

-¿Una persona que fue separada de la sociedad durante casi toda su vida? Espero que haga un milagro.

-Haré más que eso. Le mostraré que la felicidad es una opción que puede tomar. –le tomó la mano al chico y aunque en ese momento ninguno lo diría una especie de corriente pasó por ellos – vamos a superar esto juntos, Kagami-kun.

La habitación era perfecta. Tan grande, elegante, brillante y bien decorada. Era el hotel más caro y exclusivo de la ciudad. Tal vez muy llamativo para esa reunión pero aquel sujeto se merecía lo mejor. Era como una joya, una droga a la que era adicto. Le besaba lo largo de la pálida espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros y posicionarse encima de él. El pelirrojo sonreía ladinamente mientras recargaba su cabeza en la almohada y entreabría sus ojos de dos colores. Su expresión cambio a una más placentera ante la invasión del otro. Estaba muy experimentado además de que era como la cuarta vez en esa noche que lo hacían y es que el otro era insaciable.

-No me darás un …descanso –dijo entrecortado Akashi por las embestidas del otro pero este se detuvo para responderle.

-Para nada… la paga que te daré es tan grande que creo que lo haré el resto de la semana. –le mordió la nuca y acto seguido enredo sus dedos en el cabello rojizo jalándole hacia atrás para moverse con más fuerza y sin consideración. El ojirojo aferraba sus manos a las cobijas resistiendo una vez más; todo eso al final valdría la pena. Se dejaba del otro por una gran razón. –Oh….eres tan seductor. No sé por qué no te dedicas a esto…ah…

-Tu…sabes porque –dijo el pelirrojo arqueando su espalda mientras las piernas le temblaban, era el segundo orgasmo de la noche y este era acompañado por la sensación del líquido invadiéndole el interior.

-Lo sé pero aun así estás aquí gimiendo por más –el chico soltó los cabellos rojizos y Akashi pego su rostro a la almohada.

-Nunca me escucharás suplicar…ni siquiera por más…-el teléfono del pelirojo se iluminó y un nuevo mensaje se mostraba en la pantalla. Tuvo que leerlo mientras se movía con dificultad por el dolor de su espalda.

-¿Otra vez? Deberías decirle que se rinda.

-Te equivocas…-dijo Akashi- soy yo quien no se rinde.

"Por favor, comunícate. Estoy preocupado Aka-chin…."

* * *

_Ire publicando entr capítulos por semana ya que he avanzado suficiente pero así les da tiempo de digerirlo. Espero que les guste, es un proyecto que a mi me ha gustado. _

**-Yisus**


	2. Extrañar significa tanto

Una vez más su cabeza punzaba y una nueva pastilla se posicionó en sus labios para calmar la tensión. Otra taza de café, era la tercera del día pero nada le relajaba. Cerró el archivo de su computador y tocó de nueva cuenta el timbre.

-Puedes hacer que pase – le informó a la joven y el peliceleste tomó una gran bocanada de aire como si con esta se alimentara de toda la energía que necesitaba para atender el siguiente caso. Entró por la puerta un joven de cabellos negros desordenados, mirada indiferente y una postura que indicaba que realmente quería estar lejos de ahí. Pudo leer en todo su cuerpo como el otro le decia con altos y bajos lo frustrado que estaba por estar en ese lugar – tome asiento, Takao-kun –el chico siguió la indicación y se sentó. -¿Está bien, Takao-kun?

-No me jodas, ¿Puedo irme? –dijo irritado. Este sería un caso difícil. Bueno, nadie dijo que todos los casos serían como el de Kagami Taiga.

-No puede. Estoy aquí para ayudarle, no soy una amenaza ni nada por el estilo. Voy a darle un lugar en el mundo –dijo de la manera más positiva que pudo.

-Mi único lugar en el mundo es con mi trasero fuera de este repulsivo sitio. – Kuroko maldijo a la progenitora de tal chico en su mente.

-Hablemos un poco, nada perderá. ¿Qué tal si me habla de su familia?

-No tengo una, de hecho mi única familia me fue arrebatada. Ahora con su permiso me retiro –dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta sin que el chico pudiese detenerla. Este la azotó con fuerza y el peliceleste solo pudo hundir su frente en el escritorio lentamente. A los pocos segundos el timbre sonó y la voz de la recepcionista se escuchaba.

-Kuroko-san, el jefe necesita hablar con usted – el peliceleste agradeció y chisto golpeando un par de veces su cabeza contra la mesa. Lo que le faltaba, que el amargado de su jefe quisiera hablar. Tenía que entregar reportes, entrevistar a más gente y para colmo no había tenido oportunidad de volver a casa, ni siquiera había desayunado algo. Murasakibara entró por la puerta con unos papeles mostrando esa expresión de desinterés total. Talló sus cabellos y se sacó la paleta de la boca dejándoselos en la mesa.

-Son los expedientes de Kise-chi -dijo el chico para después dar la vuelta y salir.

-Murasakibara-kun …-susurró Kuroko mientras el otro le miraba - ¿quieres ir a tomar un café después del trabajo?

-No puedo Kuro-chi. Estoy buscando a alguien –dijo para después salir del lugar sin más ni menos. Justo en ese momento se sentía como una total basura, necesitaba de alguien que le distrajera de sus tensiones, conversar tal vez sobre sus problemas y futuros como lo hacían aquellos chicos con él pero nadie tenía tiempo para escuchar a Kuroko. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Él tenía planes para el futuro? ¿Realmente pensaba trabajar en ese lugar toda su vida?. Suspiró y se levantó de golpe para ir a hablar con su jefe no sin antes terminar su café. Caminó por los pasillos y, aunque había muchos compañeros de trabajo, no saludaba a nadie. Así era Kuroko, así era el mundo…no había tiempo para conocerse entre ellos. Todos con sus propios problemas, en sus propias existencias y nadie se detenían a suspirar. Tocó la puerta un par de veces.

"Toc toc"

Y un adelante le invitó a entrar. Kuroko giró de la chapa y entró viendo a su jefe entre un montón de documentos. A pesar de que él también tenía mucho trabajo no perdía el porte y la elegancia. Kuroko poco sabía de él, tenía entendido que había estudiado medicina pero estaba ahí como encargado de los trabajadores sociales por algún motivo que desconocía. El peliverde alzó la mirada y acomodó sus lentes.

-Kuroko. ¿Cómo van los chicos del caso rojo? –dijo sin saludar, era normal.

-Kagami Taiga está accesible pero Kazunari Takao es otro asunto –suspiró pesado. Debía ser sincero con su jefe. Este ni le miraba ordenando los papeles.

-Los datos de Ryouta estaban mal, revísalos –dijo como si no hubiese escuchado nada de lo que dijo. Además esos datos los había llenado Murasakibara, debió notar que estarían mal. – arregla lo del chico…Takao. Quiero a los cuatro chicos bajo tu cuidado reintegrados lo más pronto posible.

-Sí, Midorima-kun –dijo Kuroko saliendo de la oficina exhausto. Aun le faltaba encontrarse con dos pero era temprano para que Kise Ryouta llegase. Decidió irse a hundir a su oficina nuevamente releyendo por quinta vez el caso de Kagami. Ya lo sabía de memoria por lo que se recargo en el respaldo haciendo memoria de lo que aquel documento decía; era la investigación policiaca, perfil psicológico y aptitudes.

"Kagami Taiga pertenecía a una familia de padres separados, su madre tenía una enorme cantidad de deudas. Tomaba alcohol y era desempleada así que cuando Kagami tenía 7 años lo vendió a la red de trata de personas. Himuro Tatsuya no es su hermano biológico, solo eran unidos y al separarse parece que el chico se las ingenio entrando a la policía para rescatar a su hermano. Más de 10 años después lo logró pues se infiltró en la misma red obteniendo información de los captores liberando a un gran número de chicos"

El peliceleste pensaba haciendo memoria. Kagami había sufrido mucho en la vida. No era querido por sus padres, laburaba en ese lugar, separado de su hermano. Era una infancia que no recuperaría jamás. Podía devolverlo a la sociedad pero no regresarle lo perdido, eso jamás. Extrañar significa tanto. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos recordando las palabras de Takao "…de hecho mi única familia me fue arrebatada…" ¿Qué significaba eso? Revisó el expediente de Takao y era un huérfano de nacimiento. Fue sacado de las calles por lo cual nunca tuvo una familia. Tomó el teléfono y marcó inmediatamente.

-Aomine-kun. Necesito que revises algo por mí –dijo así de rápido tan pronto le contestó.

-Eh, Tetsu. Es mi día de descanzo. –respondió un adormilado Aomine.

-¿Estabas dormido? –miró el reloj, marcaba medio día.

-Sí, es mi día de descanso ¡dah! –contestó con ironía en su tono de voz.

-Bueno, cuando puedas necesito que investigues sobre la familia de Takao Kazunari.

-Te di todo lo que tenía, Takao no tiene a nadie en el mundo. Acéptalo, hay gente a la que no puedes reintegr…-fue interrumpido.

-Te equivocas Aomine-kun, todos pueden tener una vida normal. –reprendió. Aomine sonrió ladinamente y su mano se posó en una espalda que estaba a lado de él. El cuerpo de alguien recostado en la cama.

-Supongo que tienes algo de razón. Veré que encuentro ¿Bien? Adiós Tetsu –colgó sin esperar que el otro le dijese algo más y se tiró de nueva cuenta en la cama - ¿Me dirás algo sobre eso?.

-Aominecchi…-susurró el rubio girando su cuerpo hacia el joven moreno – la piel de su pecho estaba descubierta y lucia suave al tacto - ¿Qué es lo peor que te podrían arrebatar en la vida?.

-¿…la libertad? –Kise negó con la cabeza y se aferró a la almohada.

-Yo y todos los chicos daríamos nuestra libertad si pudiéramos recuperar aquello que le quitaron a Takaocchi. Es el más grande de los castigos que alguien puede recibir, Aominecchi –dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza. – Sálvalo a él como me salvaste a mi …- el moreno le miró fijo como el otro parecía sufrir. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave para asegurar que dejaría nuevamente su libertad para salvar a otro?.

-Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, Kise. –el chico asintió. Aquí es donde la batalla iniciaba. Donde los cabos empezarían a atarse y los viejos recuerdos serían desempolvados. Aquí es donde extrañar significa tanto.


	3. Voy a salvarte

_Aquí es donde se cuenta un punto importante en la historia, atención! Si les gusta dejen review si no...no(?) okno._

* * *

Meses atrás

-¿Estamos en el lugar correcto? –dijo el moreno abriéndose paso dentro del bar de mala muerte. Apestaba a cigarro, alcohol y algo de droga el ambiente. Era una sensación nauseabunda ver tanta gente restregándose entre sí, como los jóvenes se besaban sin pudor en los rincones de aquel lugar. Justo ahora odiaba su trabajo.

-Sí, es este el bar donde los encontraremos –dijo Himuro Tatsuya caminando hasta llegar a una mesa y tomar asiento. Pidieron un par de bebidas al camarero quien les sonrió con sensualidad y se retiró a hacer la orden.

-A veces me sorprende como obtienes información de esa manera aunque ese no es nuestro trabajo –dijo Aomine- somos policías, no detectives.

-Sabes por qué lo estoy haciendo –dijo mientras recibía su trago y agradecía al joven. Dio un trago y paseo su mirada atento al lugar buscando algún movimiento sospechoso. A lo lejos vislumbró a dos chicos delicados y bien vestidos. –creo que los encontré.

-¿Dónde? – Himuro señaló con la mirada a las dos figuras y uno de ellos, un rubio hermoso de piel como porcelana y ojos dorados miró a los jóvenes policías. La mirada de Aomine y la del joven se cruzaron por un instante; el rubio bajó la mirada algo avergonzado susurrando algo a su compañero.

-Nada mal, ¿uh? –dijo Himuro divertido mientras un sujeto corpulento y vulgar se sentó en la mesa donde ellos. Tenía un cigarro en mano y su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Quieren pasar un buen rato con los chicos? –dijo sin quitarse el cigarro. Himuro y Aomine se miraron con complicidad, justo en el clavo. - 100 dólares la noche.

-¿Cada uno? –preguntó el pelinegro.

-Vamos chico. Estos dos chicos no son cualquier par. –les hizo un mohín para que se acercaran y aquellos lo hicieron. Les confió en voz baja – son de la Casa Roja.

-Ya…- Himuro sonrió, era justamente lo que esperaba escuchar – vale, queremos a los dos. –dijo sonriente. El hombre rió complacido por cerrar el trato y llamó a los chicos con señas para que se acercaran.

-Este rubio se llama Kise Ryouta –dijo abrazando al rubio por la cintura al igual que al otro. Ambos parados a cada lado del sujeto. – y el más bajo es Sakurai Ryou. –Se puso de pie- quiero que traten bien a mis amigos ¿sí? –les ordenó a los dos jóvenes y estos asintieron.- cuando terminen los espero aquí mismo para hablar del dinero. Diviértanse –dijo retrocediendo y dejando a los cuatro en la mesa.

-¿Nos vamos? El tiempo es oro. –comentó sin más ni menos el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de Sakurai. Este asintió levemente sonrojado, Himuro realmente era muy guapo y tomarle la mano de esa forma le ponía nervioso. Aomine por su parte se puso de pie frente al rubio y metió las manos en sus bolsillos caminando por enfrente del chico.

-Vamos…-ordenó el moreno mientras el joven rubio le seguía hacia la salida.

-Vamos, Aomine. Sé más educado con el chico – decía un Himuro que seguía tomando la mano del castaño. El moreno se detuvo y suspiró extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a pagar por esto. Comúnmente las mujeres lo hacen gratis conmigo –dijo en tono neutral lo que provocó que el rubio le mirara con cierto puchero pero tomó su mano a regañadientes, no se llevarían bien definitivamente. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento y se subieron al vehículo de Himuro para conducir directo a un hotel cercano de la zona. Era un hotel barato en el que estaban acostumbrados a recibir a jóvenes con compañeros de una noche. Les entregaron las llaves de sus habitaciones y se dispusieron a ir con total naturalidad ambas parejas. Aomine entró por delante de Kise y se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa lanzándose a la cama con pesadez mientras el ojidorado le observaba.

-Escúchame niño, no tengo intensiones de hacerlo contigo – dijo desinteresado el moreno mientras que el rubio alzaba una ceja confundido.

-¿Entonces para que me trajo? – preguntó Kise.

-Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre La Casa Roja –se sentó en la cama mientras enfrente le observaba el chico. Kise estaba un poco sorprendido ¿Por qué el interés por aquel lugar?. Suspiro y bajo la vista.

-No le diré nada –negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué dices?- el moreno se había puesto de pie de golpe- Escúchame bien, si lo haces…- Kise solo cerró los ojos como impulso protegiéndose - …voy a liberarte.-el rubio entreabrió sus dorados ojos y miró fijo al moreno.

-¿Eres un policía? –pregunto con temor.

-Lo soy…-Kise se cubrió los labios retrocediendo hasta chocar con la puerta de la habitación.

-Si ellos lo saben, si saben que eres policía te matarán y me matarán a mí…-dijo temblando.

-¡Hey, Hey! Tranquilo. Nadie va a matarte. Si me dices lo que sabes te protegeré ¿ok? Ya no debes de temer… en serio, voy a salvarte –Kise tembló al sentir la calidez de las manos del policía en sus mejillas, le había puesto las manos en cada una aprisionándolo para que levantase el rostro y sus miradas se cruzaran de una manera mágica. Esa sensación única de sus ojos encontrándose entre si no era producto de su imaginación, Aomine estaba deslumbrado por las largas pestañas del chico, su piel que definitivamente era tan suave como se veía y esos labios ligeramente sonrosados ¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso podía manchar su cuerpo de esa manera? Imaginarlo le daba rabia. Kise por su parte tembló en cuerpo y alma al ver la mirada profunda, azul y decidida del otro. Había tratado con mucha clase de hombres por culpa de la maldita Casa Roja pero todos le causaban repulsión aunque este era especial; la forma de sus cejas, su piel morena y la imponente presencia que tenia le hacia desear derretirse totalmente en su ser. Eso era nuevo, muy nuevo y tenía miedo por ello.

-No puedo…. Si no me encuentran ellos se desquitaran con mis amigos y yo…-había girado su vista a otro lado y Aomine se estaba desesperando de la decidía del chico. Eso era de vital importancia, saber la localización y movimientos de esa organización lo cambiaria todo.

-Escúchame …si no me lo dices hoy promete que lo pensarás. – el chico asintió- nadie sabrá que estás con un policía, será nuestro secreto ¿Bien?

-Si…-se limitó a contestar y así el moreno le soltó. Camino hacia la cama y se lanzó de nueva cuenta con pereza. El rubio se quedó de pie observándolo fijo sin saber que hacer.

-¿Pasa algo? –dijo Aomine alzando una ceja.

-Yo…no se. –ríe- nunca alguien había pagado por hacerme un par de preguntas y no recibir respuestas ... solo se me lanzaban encima –ríe con tristeza. – no se como actuar ante usted.

-Primero no me hables de usted soy Aomine, Aomine Daiki –sonríe – segundo, te dije que no estoy tan necesitado como para pagar por placer. Tomate un día de descanso y ven a dormir, por la mañana te devolveré. –dijo moviendo las cobijas para entrar bajo de ellas. El rubio camino hasta la orilla de la cama y se sentó para después meterse entre las cobijas también – volveré en una semana para ver si tienes una respuesta…-susurró.

-Está bien…. Aominecchi…-rio Kise pegándose al cuerpo del moreno. El otro solo se sorprendió por el apodo y el contacto. Se limito a abrazarlo, pagaría tanto dinero por abrazar a un chico durante toda la noche pero lo valía. Ese aroma a fresas que el otro emanaba era hermosamente adictivo y la calidez de su cuerpo era tan especial que era impensable el lastimarlo, quería salvarlo… definitivamente.

/

Las manos de Himuro exploraban la ropa del castaño con habilidad. Estaba detrás de él levantándole las ropas mientras se colaba por su espalda y sus caderas; el lugar donde estaban no era para nada el cuarto de hotel donde habían estado antes, una habitación más hogareña perteneciente a un conocido departamento era el escenario de tal arrebato de pasión. Los labios de Ryou no podían emitir sonido claro pues una mordaza le adornaba con capricho. Pronto la camisa le fue arrebatada mientras arqueaba su espalda que eventualmente quedo pegada al pecho del pelinegro. Himuro le besaba desde los brazos hasta la curvatura de su columna, desprendiendo travieso las vestimentas del castaño que lloriqueaba por lo bajo ante las acciones del otro. Si bien se había topado a una gran cantidad de personas en toda su vida, gente desagradable y malnacida que lo habían herido en cuerpo y alma, Himuro se estaba llevando el premio. Lo había arrastrado hasta su departamento con una dulce sonrisa diciéndole que quería estar más cómodo, tomaron un par de cervezas y en un arrebato le besó los labios con intensidad. Le llevó hasta su cuarto y después cerró con seguro. Ahí en la oscuridad de la pieza lo aprisionó contra la pared haciendo temblar al chico. Empezó a cuestionarle sobre la "Casa Roja" pero Sakurai no diría respuesta alguna disculpándose de manera exagerada. Himuro estaba rabioso, molesto. Le tomó poniéndole la mordaza en la boca diciendo "Si no vas a hablar usa esto" y el castaño temió, temió mucho por lo que fuese a pasar.

Ahora Himuro le mordía el trasero al chico quien ya estaba tirado en la cama, le rasgaba la piel con esas uñas y dientes como si fuese una bestia. Con un dejo de consideración le preparaba con sus dedos mientras los ojos lagrimeantes de Sakurai se transformaban en unos verdaderos ojos llorosos emitiendo leves sollozos ante los actos del otro. Himuro entró en él, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de desvestirse totalmente, simplemente iba directo a lo suyo. Entró lento pero preciso abriéndose paso en las paredes del chico, era muy estrecho. Sakurai como pudo se aferró a las cobijas y almohadas clavando las uñas sintiendo como el falo entraba totalmente en él.

El pelinegro se movió hacia afuera y volvió a entrar de una estocada que a pesar de ser dolorosa le provocó una pequeña sensación de placer al chico. Una y otra vez con cierto ritmo entraba y salía de él. Le besaba la espalda, le recorría las piernas y el pecho con sus manos suspirando armoniosamente contra su oído mientras los movimientos incrementaban aún más. Le tomó de las muñecas poniéndolas por encima de su cabeza y le besó la nuca lo que provocó que Sakurai se estremeciera. Las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad mientras las quejas del castaño sonaban al ritmo del golpeteo que ejercía Himuro contra él, era tan erótico pero a la vez tan salvaje, tenía tanto miedo como placer y eso era un cruel pero dulce castigo. El pelinegro tomó el miembro de Sakurai y lo movió al ritmo de las embestidas haciéndolas tortuosamente rápidas y efectivas pues el chico daba en aquel punto donde Sakurai perdía los sentidos, ese punto donde su cuerpo temblaba al igual que sus emociones. Tantas veces dio en el lugar que el chico por más que resistió terminó contra la cama de Himuro manchando aquellas sabanas con su líquido blanco.

-Aah….-Ante el orgasmo Himuro sintió como las paredes de Sakurai se estrechaban provocándole más, invitándole a terminar; él accedió sin defensa y regó su esencia en el interior del chico. – mmhg…-se quejó Himuro gimiendo por lo bajo y saliendo del interior viendo como aquella viscosidad salía recorriendo desde el trasero hasta las piernas del otro. Observó su crimen, el otro chico temblaba y respiraba agitado viéndole con los ojos cristalinos – cuando estés dispuesto a hablar me lo dices…-dijo acomodándose las ropas para retirarse de la cama y salir del cuarto sin más ni menos azotando la puerta y dejando a un Sakurai tirado en la cama con el temor de lo que viniese a continuación.

/

La mañana siguiente Aomine recibió un mensaje de Himuro "Ya fui a dejar al chico, nos vemos en la estación. No tuve éxito" y así el moreno pidiendo un taxi llevó a Kise al lugar donde lo había recogido. En sus adentros no deseaba dejarlo en aquel lugar tan atroz conociendo lo que le pasaría pero esa fue decisión del chico y debía tener motivos muy fuertes para no irse. Un pequeño papel arrugado en su mano lo acompañaba y la indecisión sobre qué hacer lo llevó hasta aquel hombre vulgar y corpulento de la otra noche. Le entregó el dinero y sonrieron con una complicidad fingida por parte del moreno.

-Espero que la pasaran bien chicos –dijo el sujeto.

-Sí, fue excelente. –dijo Aomine tomando a Kise por la cintura con sensualidad y robándole un beso en los labios con intensidad metiendo su mano en el bolsillo trasero del chico. Después dio un par de palmadas en el glúteo del impactado chico; Kise se había sonrojado a sobremanera por las acciones del otro pero entendía el objetivo de todo eso.- volveré en una semana. Adiós –dijo dándose la vuelta para huir. El sujeto corpulento le indicó a Kise el lugar donde estaría su transporte para ir a la "Casa Roja". Caminó aferrando su mano a su pecho, el corazón le latía con fuerza tanto que se había quedado sin palabra o queja por ese beso. Al entrar al elegante auto este arrancó. Solo iba él como pasajero, la "Casa Roja" era un prostíbulo de alta calidad con grandes entradas de dinero por eso no escatimaban gastos en ese tipo de lujos. Kise sacó el papel de su bolsillo y tenía el número de teléfono de Aomine.

-Nos veremos en una semana, Aominecchi…

/

Días después

-Aominecchi, ayuda –decía el rubio desde un teléfono encerrado en un baño lujoso con el cuerpo desnudo.

-¿Kise? ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó dejando de lado sus labores.

-Tomé el móvil de un cliente. Ayuda….Sakuraicchi no ha regresado… nunca regresó…

* * *

_¿Que le habrá pasado a Sakurai? Descubrelo próximamente en Viva la Vida_

**-Yisus**


	4. Te escucharé

Le dolían los pies horribles, al quitarse los tenis unas ampollas decoraban sus pies. Estaba cansado, se sentía estúpido y devastado. Ahí tirado en el sillón revisaba el celular de nuevo, sentía que las teclas empezarían a desgastarse de tantas veces que había marcado y revisado los mensajes pero aun no recibía respuesta alguna. Cerró el móvil con rabia y colocó su antebrazo en su rostro tallándose los ojos por las lágrimas que empezaban a surgir. Pasó sus manos con dolor en su rostro y emitió un par de quejidos permitiéndose liberar todo ese dolor y frustración sollozando en soledad. Akashi no respondía sus llamadas, tal vez ya no lo amaba es lo que pensó. Murasakibara estaba enamorado, tontamente enamorado de alguien a quien no conocía totalmente pues sabía que el pelirrojo tenía un mar de secretos. No sabía de qué trabajaba para empezar, ni a donde iba los días que se desaparecía ni por qué lo había rechazado tantas veces pero le había besado y hablado de amor el doble de ocasiones. Akashi era un abanico de colores que había vuelto su vida oscura. Altibajos, problemas, gritos, dulzura, sonrisas…habían vivido de todo pero un día lo besó y simplemente se fue. Era normal que desapareciera por tantos días por su trabajo pero el que no respondiera sus llamadas ni nada de eso le estaba estresando, lo estaba destrozando. De nueva cuenta cayó dormido en el sillón aferrado a su teléfono por si su Aka-chin le llamaba, se estaba muriendo por saber si estaba bien.

Al otro lado de la línea el pelirrojo yacía acostado en una cama de sábanas blancas y finas con el cuerpo caprichosamente cubierto por las mismas. Acarició el móvil conteniendo sus ganas de llamarle, de enviarle un mensaje diciendo que estaba bien pero no podía, no debía. Apretó los ojos y hundió su rostro en la almohada, nadie debía ver como su orgullo se destrozaba por aquel infantil chico de cabellos morados, como era el único en toda su existencia que había cruzado aquella barrera para tocar ese punto sensible en el corazón de Akashi. Se sentía un asco de persona, se sentía sucio y por lo mismo había decidido nunca volver con Murasakibara, no podría verlo al rostro después de todo eso… la vida de Akashi no tenía en su lista la palabra amor.

/

-Adelante Kise-kun –dijo el peliceleste invitando a entrar al rubio quien parecía muy animado. Entró sin preámbulos a la oficina y se sentó en la silla mostrando una sonrisa – soy Kuroko Tetsuya y mi trabajo es ayudarte.

-Estoy en tus manos, Kurokocchi –expresó con confianza Kise lo que sorprendió un poco a Kuroko. En ese instante olvidó los problemas con su jefe y la discusión con Takao para darse cuenta que aún había gente amable con la que trabajar como Kise y Kagami. Había leído el expediente de Kise así que sabía a grandes rasgos su situación.

-Bien, primero que nada ¿Ya has contactado a tu familia? –dijo revisando el registro de Kise. Tenía una buena familia, no había hablado de ella en la consulta psicológica y según sus datos entro a la Casa Roja hacía apenas 3 años por lo que debió tratarse de un secuestro. Lo curioso es que en el historial policial no marcaba ese dato pero supuso que era de los errores de Murasakibara.

-No, ellos…-rió levemente- ellos no quieren verme …

-¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso, no era su trabajo saberlo y posiblemente el chico no revelaría nada. Si no había contado nada al psicólogo menos lo haría con él.

-¿Sabes Kurokocchi? Cuando entre por la puerta noté algo curioso –dijo señalando la puerta. Kuroko supo que el chico estaba evitando totalmente el tema como había predicho – vi algo familiar. Desde hace tres años mis ojos se notaban extraños.

-¿Tus ojos? –cuestionó curioso, no entendía para nada lo que quería decir.

-Si, mis ojos. –rió viendo al peliceleste – no estaba ese brillo que tenía cuando vivía con papá, mamá y mis hermanas. Estaba solo y habían destruido mi vida – dijo sin cambiar su expresión pero aquello dejó un poco impactado a Kuroko, eran palabras muy fuertes para ser dichas tan a la ligera.- Papá y Mamá dejaron de quererme un día, estaba solo y la única persona que podía escucharme era yo mismo.

-…-Kuroko apretó un poco sus manos sintiendo como el corazón se achicaba, ese chico decía cosas que le hacían sentir familiarizado.

-¿Sabes? Yo quería ser un modelo. Quería estar en muchas revistas, en comerciales y brillar a donde fuera –expresó sonriendo- Papá y Mamá no me apoyaron… a veces los padres piensan en lo que les conviene a sus hijos dejando de lado lo que les hace feliz y ellos crean sin darse cuenta un mundo de personas infelices con lo que hacen, personas que por esa infelicidad lastiman y arruinan la vida de otros – dijo un poco más serio.- creo que la gente de la Casa Roja no pudieron realizar sus sueños y destruyen otras vidas para sentirse completos….

-Yo también lo creo Kise-kun –dijo con una muy leve sonrisa de comprensión.

-Un día tuve la oportunidad de cumplir mi sueño. –recargó su cabeza en la mesa con alegría- llegaron estas personas y me dieron tiempo de pensarlo. Me harían un gran modelo –contaba mientras empezaba a girar su dedo contra la mesa haciendo círculos- cuando le dije a mis padres ellos mi gritaron, papá me golpeó inclusive… tomé algunas cosas y fui a cumplir mi sueño –suspiró con pesadez- terminé en la Casa Roja aprisionado y los únicos que admiraban mi cuerpo eran un montón de hombres depravados que arruinaron la poca inocencia que tenía.

-…lamento todo eso…-dijo Kuroko sin saber que palabras de apoyo decirle al chico, era terrible que sus padres lo odiaran tanto al punto de nunca denunciar el secuestro. Era impensable.

-Y el brillo se fue, los sueños se desvanecían. La vida es cruel ¿No? –dijo con pesadez.

-No lo es, no del todo. También hay cosas maravillosas. Mírate aquí, puedes empezar de nuevo a buscar tu sueño.

-Jaja eres muy bueno Kurokocchi –se reincorporó y sonrió con dulzura- si te cuento esto es porque al cruzar la puerta vi algo familiar…. tus ojos son azules pero están apagados. –el peliceleste apretó los labios y bajó un poco la mirada – ver eso me hace pensar que si no puedes arreglar tu vida no deberías arreglar la de los demás, Kurokocchi. –y dio justo en el blanco, él lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Es mi trabajo …-expresó.

-Independientemente de eso creo que necesitas respirar y pensar en ti…-se puso de pie en un brinco- no te critico por ello pero si tu estas solo y nadie más que tú mismo te escuchas entonces tienes un par de oídos nuevos para escucharte –dijo señalando sus propios oídos. Kuroko le miró con los ojos abiertos como nunca- hubiera querido que en aquel tiempo alguien me escuchara a mi…bueno alguien lo hizo pero tiempo después –ríe apenado- pero bueno…lo importante es que no dejaré que seas de esos adultos que destruyen la vida de otros para sentirse completos.

-Yo no podría –dijo sonriendo y negando con la mano.

-Puedes pero no lo harás, ayudarás a otros como nunca Kurokocchi….-estiró la mano para aferrar a la del otro- yo no necesito ayuda. Yo perdí a mis padres y a mis sueños pero justo ahora tengo cosas geniales, creo que lo he hecho bastante bien solo pero tu….tu definitivamente necesitas mi ayuda.

-Kise-kun… mi trabajo es ayudarte no que tú me ayudes –dijo divertido viendo la mano del rubio.

-O vamos, si ese es el caso diremos que me ayudarás ayudándote –Kuroko suspiró y después de pensarlo por un segundo sintió que no sería mala idea, aceptaría ser ayudado solo un poco. Tomó la mano del rubio y sonrió de igual forma. Aquí empezaba una alianza única.

/

Un mes antes

-No puedo hacer mucho al respecto, es un caso delicado –dijo el moreno en aquella habitación de hotel sentado en una silla leyendo unos papeles que estaban en la mesa.- además hay otro problema….si sigo pidiendo tus servicios sospecharán.

-Más porque Aominecchi ni siquiera me toca –bromeó y el otro le miró alzando una ceja – moo! ¿En serio no puedes ayudarme? Sakuraicchi puede estar en peligro ¿Seguro que no está con tu amigo? –dijo preocupado.

-Mira…Sakurai fue reportado como desaparecido hace meses pero aun no es encontrado –dijo señalando los papeles- fue obviamente secuestrado por la Casa Blanca en un ajuste de cuentas. –talló sus cabellos- existe la posibilidad de que lograse escapar de alguna forma pero que no haya aparecido en otro sitio es preocupante –suspira.

-Otra posibilidad es que tu amigo lo tenga –señaló acusadoramente.

-Puede ser pero él lo ha negado y no puedo registrar la casa de Himuro sin una orden –dijo frustrado.

-Emite una ¿Por qué no lo haces? –dijo poniendo las manos contra la mesa.

-¿Con que pruebas acuso? ¿Les digo que fuimos por hombrezuelos y que uno de ellos era un chico secuestrado? Aquella investigación fue sin autorización y si lo descubren estaremos todos en problema….. tanto nosotros como la Casa Roja que tanto defiendes porque nos investigarán a todos así que si quieres estar fuera del lente de la justicia no metas a la justicia en esto.

-No defiendo a la Casa Roja –dijo aclarando el punto con un puchero.

-Secuestrar a un secuestrado es un movimiento tan estúpido inclusive para Himuro. –se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana- pero conociéndolo no sé de qué sería capaz por lograr su meta.

-¿De qué meta hablas, Aominecchi? –cuestionó.

-Su hermano está en la Casa Roja….-Kise se quedó frio ¿Quién podría ser? – está obsesionado no solo con salvarlo si no con destruir a la organización totalmente.

-Es imposible…-bajó la mirada pensando en el monstruo que era aquel lugar. Aomine se limitó a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo.

-Si Himuro tiene a Sakurai lo mantendrá con vida hasta saber la verdad si no es así solo podemos dejar a que la investigación sobre su secuestro siga hasta encontrarlo en algún lugar esperando que esté bien. –Kise suspiró con tristeza- si me dijeras lo que quiero sobre la Casa Roja podría abrirse una investigación y buscar a Sakurai de forma adecuada. Sabríamos que estuvo ahí y podríamos tener un parte aguas para…

-¡No! No puedo…no me pongas en ese dilema yo sé que… Sakuraicchi tampoco quiere que lo diga. Por eso no le contó nada a tu amigo… -se sentó en la orilla de la cama- nosotros nos cuidamos las espaldas y no revelamos nada por una gran razón.

-Quieres que te ayude con tu amigo y tú no cooperas –dijo encendiendo un cigarro.

-No me chantajees y no fumes aquí –dijo molesto- estoy seguro que tu amigo lo tiene y lo va a retener hasta saber la verdad….-Aomine expulsó el humo de sus labios mirando a la nada. Estaba en un aprieto. Por un lado tenía a un chico desaparecido, por otro tenia a un amigo loco que posiblemente tenía que ver y enfrente a un rubio que podía darle la solución pero se negaba por su capricho. Sentía que había sido arrastrado a un drama que no le concernía, ni siquiera es detective o algo así, su trabajo es arrestar solo cuando se tienen todas las cartas sobre la mesa no estar de investigador. ¿Por qué hacía todo esto? ¿Por Himuro? ¿Por Kise? …no lo sabía solo quería justicia para todos…

-Aominecchi – dijo Kise – prométeme algo … -el moreno le miró- si desmantelan la Casa Roja, si todo se destruye prométeme que…. No me dejarás solo –bajó la mirada – no quiero estar solo otra vez…- el moreno hundió sus ojos en aquel chico, la respuesta era que hacia eso por él. Se podía ir al diablo Himuro y su venganza…él descubriría la Casa Roja y traería de vuelta a Sakurai solo para hacer feliz a ese sujeto. Estaba loco, si….pero era muy tarde para salir de ese problema llamado Kise. Apagó su cigarrillo, era una hermosa noche para dejar de fumar.


	5. Te conozco

-Entonces ¿Me lo dirás? –decía el peliceleste pegado a su móvil con una sonrisa leve. Se encontraba en su oficina como siempre pero el ambiente se sentía menos tenso ahora pues estaba divirtiéndose con las excusas de su amigo.

-Ya te lo dije, el día que lo salvé el tipo se me pegó como chicle, Tetsu –decía Aomine en su hora de vigilante sentado en una banca que daba al parque mientras algunos transeúntes que le conocían lo saludaban a lo lejos.

-Hay dos posibilidades Aomine-kun –dijo intentando contener la risa – ahora realizas labores de ayuda a jóvenes rubios sin un hogar o fuiste flechado.

-No puedes afirmar eso. Vamos, somos amigos desde la escuela media –dijo riendo también.

-Y porque te conozco desde entonces lo digo. Cuéntame el secreto, ¿Por qué ayudas a Kise? –preguntó curioso.

-Ese rubio es un bocafloja, seguro te lo ha dicho. –bajo un poco la mirada – no me odies después de esto, Tetsu…

-Yo respeto tus gustos Aomine-kun… aunque siempre creí que te gustaban las mujeres de pechos enormes. –comentó con seriedad, una seriedad fingida obviamente.

-¡No se trata de eso! –chistó- conocí a Kise meses antes de desmantelar la Casa Roja. –el peliceleste escuchaba atento, eso era algo que no estaba en el reporte.- un compañero del trabajo y yo contratamos sus servicios con la intención de dar con el negocio.

-¿Ahora la haces de detective privado? –ríe por lo bajo.

-No es eso, Himuro tenía un objetivo. –negó con la cabeza- pero como te decía… contratamos sus servicios pero Kise nunca dijo una sola palabra de la Casa Roja.

-Ya veo….vaya Aomine-kun….no pensé que pagarías a un hombre por hacerlo.

-No he hecho nada de eso –respondió frustrado.

-Eso es aún menos creíble que el primer punto. –Kuroko sonreía al imaginar la cara de su amigo irritado por sus acusaciones – Kise-kun es un buen chico, habla mucho y tiene energías para salir adelante.

-Eh…lo sé –Aomine suspiró por lo bajo. Kuroko se sintió alegre por su amigo.

-Aomine-kun….hubo algo que me dejó con dudas – al notar el silencio de su amigo pudo proseguir – antes de irse de mi oficina Kise-kun mencionó a un chico…. Sakurai creo…. –hizo una pausa asegurándose que ese fuera el nombre.

-Sí, Ryou Sakurai – talló sus cabellos- lleva meses desaparecido, desde el día que contratamos sus servicios. Él estaba junto a Kise y por mis recursos he estado intentando localizarlo.

-No lo entiendo…

-Himuro me aseguró que fue a dejar a Sakurai pero según Kise nunca volvió a la Casa Roja. No sabemos quién este mintiendo pero el hecho de que desmanteláramos el lugar y que el chico no aparezca es por demás extraño….alguien lo quiere fuera del juego.

-Esto es bastante serio Aomine-kun –contestó Kuroko.

-Lo sé, la policía ya tiene sus manos en esto pues algunos de sus excompañeros reportaron la extraña desaparición del chico –hizo una leve pausa y prosiguió – aparentemente Sakurai fue secuestrado por los mismos integrantes de la Casa Roja y su familia ha dado recompensa a quien lo encuentre, una gran recompensa. La policía al tener informes de que el chico estuvo ahí reforzó su búsqueda.

-Eso es un problema, si saben que las últimas personas que estuvieron con él son ustedes los van a involucrar.

-Lo sé, lo se… por suerte ellos no tienen un registro de sus clientes y aparentemente no quieren declarar nada al respecto. Saben que de descubrirles el delito de secuestro calificado estarán en más problemas…

-Aomine-kun….-el moreno detuvo sus palabras- ten cuidado por favor. Tú y Kise.

-Descuida Tetsu –sonrió leve- encontraremos al chico antes de que la policía de con nosotros. –el peliceleste se sintió un poco más tranquilo con las palabras de su amigo. Si es cierto que el extraño dueto que habían formado estos dos era por la conveniencia de encontrar a Ryou Sakurai también es cierto que aun hablando por teléfono tenía la sensación de que su amigo estaba más feliz. Sus verdaderas intenciones se mostrarían el día que Sakurai apareciera, eso es seguro. Tenían una carrera contra el tiempo.

/

**Al día siguiente**

Una mañana nueva, un día nuevo y sentía sus ánimos restaurados. Kuroko sentía que hoy sería su día, que algo bueno pasaría. Aquella taza de café sabía deliciosa, la recepcionista le obsequio un panqueque y de repente sentía que todos le deseaban un buen día. Todo era perfecto hasta que alguien apareció por su puerta. La cita número uno del día en su lista era Takao Kazunari. Se había puesto a la tarea de revisar el perfil de cada uno para ayudarles a encontrar un empleo y restablecer sus vidas pero Takao era un asunto diferente. No tenía muchos intereses, ni estudios, ni una base para comenzar. Podía hacer labores de estudiantes o conseguir una beca y estudiar pero tampoco le veía inclinación a concluir una carrera, era un punto muerto. El chico se sentó en la silla de enfrente y vio a Kuroko con el mismo desinterés de antes.

-Buen día Takao-kun –dijo amablemente pero el otro no le contestó – estuve revisando tu historial y saqué algunas sugerencias para que te apoyes y empieces en el medio laboral…tal vez es rápido pero…

-Basta –dijo Takao mirándole con fiereza – no quiero escuchar más de esto. -su voz sonaba dolida y por un momento Kuroko sintió que nada bueno saldría de ahí.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte Takao-kun –el peliceleste se puso de pie pero no en afán de guerra.

-¡Tu ayuda no me sirve de nada! –contestó sombrío - ¡Eres igual que todos esos burocráticos que buscan solamente llenar su lista de nombres y números! –dijo alzando la voz. Oficial, Kuroko desecho ese como buen día - ¡Tu trabajo al igual que el de toda esta maldita organización gubernamental es tener más gente para cumplir sus requisitos, al final ni siquiera les importa lo que estamos pasando! –los gritos del pelinegro empezaron a llamar la atención de los oficinistas - ¡Tú y todos se pueden ir a la mierda! ¡No necesito su ayuda yo lo que necesito es…

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – ahora si estaba en un aprieto. Su espléndido jefe había hecho aparición en escena. Para su mala suerte el peliverde pasaba por ahí y escucho los gritos dentro de la oficina. Takao le miró y se quedó un momento en silencio. La mirada de Midorima era fuerte y segura lo que hizo que calmara un poco su ansiedad de pelea. El peliverde lo analizó un momento y miró a Kuroko - ¿Es Kazunari Takao?

-Si –se limitó a responder Kuroko mientras el pelinegro estaba de más confundido. Ahora, al fin, su jefe podía ver el caos que era ese chico. Para ser su segunda sesión y gritonear asi era un caso serio.

-Yo me haré cargo de él. Quedarás bajo mi tutela –dijo sin más dándole la espalda- continua con tus casos y cédeme la información de este chico. –mira a Takao de reojo- y tú…acompáñame. Entenderás que aquí no es un mercado para que grites y que no nos vamos a someter a tus caprichos. Si no quieres ser nadie socialmente puedes ir y buscar otro burdel. –el pelinegro se sentía ofendido por sus palabras pero demasiado impresionado para renegar. El peliverde lo había puesto en su lugar totalmente. Ambos salieron de la oficina lo que le dio oportunidad a Kuroko para tirarse sobre el asiento y respirar con profundidad. Ese dolor de cabeza se hizo presente de nuevo y sacó una pastilla de su mesita para tomarla. Al fin estaba en paz, tal vez ese día no sería tan malo. Ahora Takao ya no estaba bajo su cuidado y no es que le desagradara es solo que era uno de esos chicos especiales que causan muchos conflictos y no quieren ser ayudados. No entendía como alguien en el mundo se negaba tanto a la ayuda de otros, tal vez las experiencias vividas por ellos los orillaban a desconfiar de la gente. Como sea, Midorima Shintarou había resuelto todos los casos que caían bajo su mando diciendo que él nunca fallaba. Sus asesorados eran gente con éxito y abundancia que se habían reintegrado fácilmente a la sociedad. Desde criminales, periodistas involucrados en conflictos bélicos, jóvenes padres sin solvencia económica…todos los había resuelto. Algún día le gustaría tener esa habilidad del peliverde para triunfar pero había gente que estaba destinada al fracaso, así se sentía Kuroko en ocasiones. La puerta sonó de nueva cuenta y se limitó a revisar sus papeles por un momento.

-Adelante –dijo. Un par de jóvenes entraron al lugar. Uno ya era conocido y el otro no pero supuso de quien se trataba. – buen día Kagami-kun –se puso de pie para saludar de mano al pelirrojo- y tú debes ser su hermano.

-Tatsuya…-contestó el otro antes de que preguntara tomando la mano del peliceleste amablemente.

-Me da gusto que venga. Es importante que la familia apoye en estos procesos, son la base indispensable para superar esta etapa – los invitó a sentarse con la mano y los jóvenes lo hicieron - ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?

-Muy bien –contestó Kagami – mi hermano me ha ayudado poco a poco a salir de esta.

-Ya veo…me alegra mucho –Kuroko y Kagami se sonrieron. El chico bajo no podía admitir que algo en las expresiones del alto le provocaban una calidez única en el pecho. Haberlo saludado de mano era solo un pretexto para sentir nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica atravesarle el cuerpo y es un efecto que no había tenido con el pelinegro.

-Para mi suerte Taiga es un buen cocinero y me ha apoyado con el hogar. –el pelinegro sonrió muy feliz- estoy contento de tener a mi hermano de vuelta.

-Es bueno ver la unión de hermanos ..-contestó Kuroko- nuestra reunión no será tan larga. En esta ocasión yo he revisado su historial académico y de más Kagami-kun – dijo ojeando los papeles- usted fue llevado por la organización a muy temprana edad así que es comprensible que no tenga estudios necesarios para un empleo de grande paga pero debido a sus habilidades y de más un trabajo de esfuerzo físico es el más apto para usted.

-Soy algo como puro musculo y nada de cerebro –rió ante su propia ofensa el pelirrojo.

-No me malentienda. Tiene mucho potencial pero lamentablemente los trabajos de esfuerzo físico no son bien pagados. –le muestra una lista de oferta laborales – si necesita ayuda para realizar su curriculum o contactar con ellos puede acudir a nosotros. Para su suerte su hermano también puede ayudarlo.

-Claro… he llenado muchos de estos –comentó Tatsuya.

-Ahí está toda la información que necesita y si tiene alguna pregunta no dude en llamar. En nuestra próxima reunión hablaremos de los avances que ha tenido.

-Entiendo…muchas gracias Kuroko –dijo poniéndose de pie junto con su hermano para retirarse. Se despidió de mano y nuevamente estaba ese temblor en su piel ante el tacto. No pudo reaccionar rápido porque pronto el otro chico se despedía de igual forma.

-Nos veremos pronto entonces –contestó el pelinegro.

-¿Cuál era su nombre? –entre tanto lo había olvidado.

-Soy Tatsuya, Himuro Tatsuya –contestó y los hermanos se retiraron agradeciendo al chico. Kuroko vio como cerraban la puerta mientras su cabeza recordaba algo. Ese nombre lo había escuchado apenas, era un torpe pues incluso lo leyó en el reporte… ¿Podía el mundo ser tan pequeño? Definitivamente era el mismo chico. Recordó las palabras de Aomine donde decía "…No es eso, Himuro tenía un objetivo…". Era cierto, el chico había hecho todo eso para salvar a Kagami. La persona que estaba frente a él estaba involucrado de alguna forma con la desaparición de Ryou Sakurai y, como si pudiera hacer algo, Kuroko corrió a la puerta para detenerlos pero al abrirla el pelirojo estaba ahí parado.

-Kagami-kun…-dijo sorprendido. El alto lo había asustado. ¿Qué hacía de vuelta? ¿Dónde estaba Himuro?

-Yo…me estaba preguntando –decía el joven tallándose un poco la mejilla con nerviosismo. Kuroko escuchaba atento con su mirada inexpresiva – si nosotros pudiéramos…vernos….fuera –Kagami estaba demasiado nervioso hasta que decidió ser claro- si podíamos ir a tomar un café un día…-no era común que Kuroko recibiera propuestas para salir ni de chicos ni de chicas por lo que primero pensó que era una broma del ojirojo. Después sintió invadirse de ese nerviosismo y notó como la gente que estaba cerca murmuraba pues lo habían escuchado.

-Está bien Kagami-kun –susurró sonrojado levemente. Se reprendió internamente, ya no era un adolecente para comportarse de esa forma pero algo tenía el alto que desde que lo vio por primera vez despertaba emociones en él. Tenía curiosidad, quería saber por qué y solo por eso había aceptado ir a tomar un café. También quería saber sobre ese chico, Himuro. ¿Qué tan involucrado estaba en el caso de Sakurai? – mañana salgo a las 3 de la tarde. Nos podemos ver en el café de enfrente.

-¡Claro! –contestó en voz alta y muy animado. Aquella muestra sincera de alegría conmovió al más bajo – nos veremos mañana –dijo con una gran sonrisa y giró sobre sus pies para salir del lugar. Kuroko cubrió sus labios para ocultar su sonrisa, por un momento olvido que había salido de su oficina para encarar a Himuro pero ahora estaba ahí con el corazón acelerado a causa del hermano. Definitivamente había sido un gran día.


	6. Susúrrame tu odio

Picaba una vez más el botón del control remoto que apuntaba a un enorme televisor, lo hacía muchas veces sin prestar atención a lo que estaba transmitiendo el aparato sin darle la oportunidad a ningún programa en especial. Sus ojos tenían unas leves ojeras y estaban algo hinchados, sus labios un poco resecos y quebrados, su cuerpo le dolía y la luz tenue que se colaba por las cortinas le estaba lastimando pero no quería acercarse a la ventana menos con lo que sucedía afuera.

"Y el partido fue ganado por…" –la televisión era el único ruido del lugar- "…fuertes nevadas en toda la zona…"-nada interesante- "aún está a la espera de la resolución de su caso. Su pequeña hija fue baleada en un confrontamiento por los mismos policías y no hay quien se responsabilice de este acto…"-se recostó sobre la cama y una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios mientras la figura de un hombre hacia aparición en la puerta.

-¿Me esperaste despierto? Qué lindo –dijo el hombre.

-No te emociones de manera innecesaria. –el pelirrojo puso su propia mano en su barbilla con soberbia.

-Me estoy acostumbrando a esta vida Akashi –el sujeto se quitó el saco y lo tiró a lado- siempre quise tener una linda esposa obediente que esperara en la cama por mi todos los días.

-Yo siempre quise tener un mono imbécil que me mantuviera a cambio de fingir orgasmos –dijo con su tono altivo.

-¿Me vendrás a decir que ese sujeto te hace sentir más que yo? –el sujeto se acercó de manera amenazante a Akashi en un duelo de miradas.

-Te diré que nunca ha existido ni existirá alguien como Atsushi capaz de complacerme sin tocarme ni un solo cabello.

-¡Ja! Que buen chiste –el tipo le tomó de los cabellos con fuerza- ¿Me vas a decir que es amor?

-Te voy a decir una sola cosa –dijo con confianza- lo que yo siento por Atsushi es algo que tu no mereces recibir nunca….Reo.

/

El peliverde revisaba bien el expediente del joven frente a él, ya lo había leído con anterioridad por que su trabajo como jefe era estar al pendiente de lo que pasaba con todos los casos.

"Takao Kazunari. Fue reclutado por la Casa Roja hace unos años. Pertenecía a una familia de bajos recursos, escapó de los trabajos forzados y aparentemente por su propio pie llegó a aquel lugar. Se intentó contactar con sus familiares pero ellos expresaron que Kazunari no era hijo biológico de los Takao. Sus padres biológicos fueron asesinados así que actualmente no hay nadie en quien sostenerse. Después de salir de la Casa Roja fue enviado a un centro de apoyo a jóvenes sin hogar donde se hospedaba. La misión era conseguirle un empleo para forjar nuevamente su vida pero este se negaba rotundamente a cooperar"

-Cuéntame tus motivos- dijo sin rodeos el peliverde- ¿Por qué no quieres ser ayudado?

-Por qué no pueden ayudarme –se cruzó de brazos sin ver al megane.

-Ni siquiera les darás la oportunidad. Me molesta tu resistencia, es un problema para mí –dejó los papeles de lado y con el entrecejo fruncido miró al pelinegro. Entendía que con él se debía ser firme y directo. Fue un error dejarlo con Kuroko quien era lo opuesto. Al igual que un perro malcriado se necesitaba educar a mano dura y no darles opciones, solo soluciones.

-¿Problema para ti o para tus bolsillos? –dijo sonriendo de forma retadora.

-Para mí y mis ánimos por que no voy a descansar hasta que arregles tu vida inclusive si tengo que destruir la mía –dijo alzando un poco la voz lo que dejo impactado al otro chico. La habilidad de ese cuatro ojos para dejarlo callado con frases tan bien elaboradas y fuertes como esas era impresionante.

-Vale, vale ¿Por qué la insistencia? ¿Por qué destruirías tu vida por alguien a quien acabas de ver? ¿Amor a primera vista? –dijo en tono sonsacarrón.

-Por qué no soporto ver gente como tú que solo viven ocasionando problemas a otros. Empieza a pensar en la gente a tu alrededor y te darás cuenta que si los ayudas aportando algo al mundo ellos te darán la mano –comento de forma inalterable – empezando por mí. Si haces tú parte yo te ayudaré en lo que te frustre o te esté incomodando.

-…- ¿Debería creer las palabras del peliverde? – es imposible….no puedes ayudarme.

-Nada perderemos con intentar… -se acomodó los lentes reordenando sus papeles. Takao jugaba con sus dedos, al fin se había quedado serio y pensativo considerando la idea del otro. Si cumplía su parte tal vez alguien con tal nivel y determinación como el peliverde podría ser de ayuda para su meta.

-Haré mi parte y hasta haber concluido te lo contaré pero…. No puedes retractarte…me ayudarás –dijo mirándole fijo.

-No soy alguien que se retracte. –alzó la vista- mi signo es cáncer y nosotros somos fieles a nuestra palabra.

/

Al día siguiente

Limpieza aquí, sacudir allá mientras la comida empezaba a emanar un olor hermoso que decoraba la cocina. El día era un poco más soleado que ayer y todo pintaba bastante bien desde que despertó. La casa donde ahora vivía era muy grande, su hermano había ahorrado trabajando desde joven para tenerla y era algo admirable aunque se sentía levemente mal porque perdió gran parte de su vida en aquel lugar negándose esa clase de lujos. Era como nacer de nuevo, salir de esa prisión era sin duda un nuevo comienzo. Ahora Kagami aspiraba a tener su propia casa, su propio hogar, un empleo suyo y tal vez conocer el amor. Pocos conocían ese lado soñador del pelirrojo pero se definía a sí mismo como un hombre de hogar. Él era muy sencillo y vivía con la filosofía de que, aunque la Casa Roja le cortara las alas aun podía saltar. Pensando de esa manera sobrellevó sus sueños e ilusiones soportándolas hasta el día en que Himuro apareció en ese lugar y lo abrazó con fuerza diciéndole que al fin era libre, que al fin podía volver. Al principio en la Casa Roja lo trataban mal, conforme crecía y se volvía mas fuerte físicamente dejaron de molestarle intentando tratarle como un igual. Ellos temían por que Kagami pronto podría defenderse solo así que los castigos volvieron y aumentaban al igual que el desarrollo de su propio cuerpo. Y es que él no era definitivamente como el resto de los chicos que laburaban en ese lugar, su aspecto era más varonil lo que le daba fama entre hombres con deseos de someter a alguien de mayor fuerza. Kagami era un rebelde en ocasiones y llegó a golpear a clientes que se sobrepasaban pero aquellos hombres recurrieron a métodos que nunca imaginó….

-Hermano ¿Sigues aquí? –dijo un Himuro entrando a la cocina.

-Sí, estaba preparando la comida. Has llegado más temprano –dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos- ¿paso algo?

-No, es solo que me sentí cansado y me dieron el día libre –relajado tomo una manzana de la mesa y la mordió – oye, ¿no es tarde para tu cita? –dijo mirando el reloj. Kagami lo miró de igual forma y se sorprendió tirando de lado el mandil.

-No lo noté. Necesito irme –dijo tomando sus llaves - …hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, Taiga? –miró al pelirrojo parado cerca de la puerta y este le sonrio con sinceridad.

-Eres el mejor. Yo…nunca terminaré de agradecerte por buscarme tanto…y ahora me motivas de esta manera …creo –se talló la nuca, para él era difícil sincerarse asi – creo que nunca podré pagártelo.

-Ya veremos como lo haces. –rió ante su propio comentario –ahora ve… tu cita te espera –le hizo una señal para que se retirara y el otro asintió saliendo del lugar mientras los labios de Himuro seguían pegados a la manzana y se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Se puso de pie y caminó casi gatunamente por la gran casa. Pasó un pasillo y ahí estaba la puerta que decía "Kagami Taiga". Acarició la pared y siguió su camino con la manzana en la mano mientras la otra permanecía en su bolso derecho. Sacó un juego de llaves y los giró con maestría hasta que después de otro extenso pasillo llegó a su habitación "Himuro Tatsuya". Abrió la puerta con la llave y entró al lugar oscuro ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y en una especie de nivelador aumentó un poco la luz de la habitación mostrando la gran recamara. A diferencia de Kagami la vida de Himuro había sido un poco más afortunada. No eran hermanos de sangre, mientras él vivía en un hogar adinerado el pelirrojo era solo hijo de una familia humilde que a veces servía como servidumbre. A pesar de la diferencia ambos establecieron lazos de hermandad y tras su desaparición Himuro utilizó dinero propio para la búsqueda hasta que este, al igual que Kagami, desapareció eventualmente dejándole solo la gran casa y un trabajo de policía. Los padres del pelinegro eran viejos y le heredaron todo, ellos murieron al poco tiempo que el pelirrojo había desaparecido por lo que nadie detuvo al huérfano sin familia para buscar a su hermano, a su único hermano. Esa búsqueda se volvió obsesiva pero lo ocurrido después fue el punto más bajo al que pudo caer Himuro, el punto más bajo de su perversión, de su depravación y la pérdida total de su humanidad. Ahí tenía en la cama a un joven de cabellos castaños esposado de las muñecas y amarrado de los pies con unas largas cadenas. Un vendaje le tapaba los labios, sus ojos estaban cerrados puesto que estaba plácidamente dormido a pesar de la situación. Himuro se acercó hasta sentarse en la cama y con sus finos dedos acaricio los cabellos del castaño. Este despertó al tacto de una forma tan inocente que enternecía a cualquiera.

-Buenos días…-dijo en un soplido Himuro. - ¿dormiste bien? –se acercó al chico pegando su frente a la de él. Los orbes café se fijaron en los grisáceos del otro- prométeme que no gritaras…te quitaré las vendas… -dijo de una forma dulce pasando sus manos a la nuca del chico acariciando con delicadeza para después quitar el nudo del vendaje. Removió la tela mostrando los suaves labios del chico - ¿Me odias, Sakurai?

-…-el otro bajo la mirada con dolor y se mordió un poco los labios remojándolos. La mano de Himuro acarició su mejilla, los dedos del joven eran fríos a pesar de lo hermoso que era el día afuera.

-Sakurai…-se recostó lentamente en la cama hasta quedar frente al chico buscando su mirada.- ¿Me odias?

-….lo siento –apretó los ojos intentando no llorar – lo siento …yo no puedo entenderte…-unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas – me retienes aquí por semanas….-sollozó un poco- haces todas esas cosas conmigo y me preguntas si te odio….-abrió los parpados que estaban ya enrojecidos por las lágrimas – no se …que esperas que te responda.

-Dime que me odias….-se acercó robándole un beso de los labios mientras su mano desprendió un poco la cobija que cubría el cuerpo de Sakurai- es lo menos cruel que puedes decirme ahora…


	7. Lo que siento por ti

Se había desocupado antes de tiempo. Debido a que se había deslindado de la responsabilidad de tratar con Takao Kazunari ahora su agenda tenía un hermoso hueco laboral por lo cual salió temprano. Ahí estaba en el café preguntándose de que hablar, un dolor de cabeza se hacía presente pero pasaba de el olímpicamente debido a sus inquietudes sobre cómo actuar ante tal situación. ¿Era una cita? ¿Una reunión para hablar de sus avances? Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntar pues el pelirrojo se había ido de lo más contento. Jugaba con ese vaso con agua que le habían entregado por cortesía mientras esperaba a su acompañante y se mordía levemente los labios de los nervios. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Apenas si conocía al sujeto no es como que estuviera interesado en él. Pronto aquella silueta se hizo presente y debía admitir que su corazón dio un par de latidos fuertes pero se intentó controlar. Se puso de pie buscando no sonreír como idiota con éxito pero el otro no tuvo la misma suerte porque se mostraba feliz.

-¿Tienes mucho esperando? –dijo Kagami al más bajo.

-No, no... descuida. –lo invitó a sentarse con un movimiento de mano y ambos tomaron lugar uno frente a otro. Cruzaron sus miradas, Kuroko notó que el otro estaba algo ansioso y bajaba la mirada un poco denotando su nerviosismo.

-Seguro te parece raro que te invitara…-dijo el joven y el otro asintió levemente- a mí me pareció raro que aceptaras.-rio con torpeza mientras un camarero aparecía interrumpiendo y tomando la orden de ambos. – un café por favor.

-Igual …-dijo Kuroko sin más. El camarero se retiró dejándolos de nuevo con ese ambiente tenso y emocionante. Y es que Kuroko no había pasado por una situación así desde la prepa. Salir con un chico, tomar un café y charlar es algo que ni siquiera hacía con un amigo puesto que su trabajo no le daba tiempo en ocasiones. -¿Cómo te has sentido de vuelta a la realidad? –preguntó en un tono divertido para calmar su nerviosismo.

-Supongo que es la misma sensación de cualquier prisionero al salir de la cárcel solo que en este caso soy inocente y una víctima…-se detiene y piensa un momento- hay muchas cosas que no sabía que estaban pasando, otras que si pues me enteraba escabulléndome para ver televisión o leer el periódico. No se nos permitía saber mucho, debíamos dedicarnos a lo nuestro.

-Si me permites…me parece extraño que alguien como tu trabajara para esos hombres…

-¿Lo dices porque no soy tan flacucho como los demás? –ríe por su comentario.

-Si …eso –sonríe de igual forma- comúnmente los que salen de esa situación son personas de apariencia débil.

-En eso tienes razón pero incluso las personas fuertes físicamente tienen grandes debilidades. Yo tengo las mías –el camarero apareció dejando los cafés y agradecieron.

-¿Me dirás cuáles son? –dijo Kuroko soplando a su café. Era cargado como le gustaba y muy oscuro.

-¿No prefieres darte tiempo para conocerlas? –contestó el otro con un carmesí en sus mejillas. Kuroko desvió un poco la mirada pues el comentario también le había puesto nervioso. ¿Acaso Kagami quería que se conocieran más? ¿Tal vez pensaba salir con el de nuevo? Esa era una especie de insinuación que el otro no pasaría por alto – te diré un poco…

-Bien…-contestó asintiendo un poco para volver a verlo.

-Nosotros somos unidos. Los chicos que salimos de ahí constantemente nos cuidamos las espaldas y protegemos –dio un trago a su café- cada quien tiene una historia y como pude los defendía pero…. –su mirada se tornó un tanto triste – cuando los golpes y la fuerza física fue superior usaron el factor emocional para controlarnos.

-…¿Qué hicieron? –preguntó curioso.

-Cuando vieron que no podían detenerme y que mi intención era darle libertad a ellos… los hombres de la Casa Roja empezaron a separarnos y amenazarnos con lastimar a los otros si alguno hacia y obraba mal. –las manos de Kagami jugaban con la taza.

-¿Les hicieron daño? –el peliceleste frunció el entrecejo con preocupación.

-Una vez uno cometió un error con un cliente y este quedó insatisfecho. Sakurai no tenía experiencia, era el nuevo y mandarlo con ese sujeto no fue algo muy inteligente….-suspiró con pesadez – nos lanzaron una única y enorme advertencia… hicieron algo horrible.

-…-Kuroko no sabía si debía preguntar más, se notaba que Kagami estaba sufriendo mucho al hablar del tema. Era comprensible, quería a sus compañeros de la Casa Roja pero la duda de que habían hecho esos sujetos para mantenerlo bajo control era latente aunque no quería presionarle de saber detalles; ahora tenía una idea general de lo que ellos sufrieron y el hecho de ser unidos era un paso más para la misión que se había autoimpuesto: encontrar a Sakurai. Seguramente si Kagami o algún otro supiera de su ubicación le informarían eventualmente. Entendiendo esto investigaría sobre el primer sospechoso que era el hermano de Kagami. ¿Por qué Kuroko ayudaba a Sakurai sin conocerlo? Era su trabajo.

/

-Bienvenido a casa, Aominecchi –dijo el eterno rubio de la sonrisa flamante al policía que entraba a su departamento. Ya Kise se había adueñado de la casa, no tenía muchas pertenencias al llegar pero había cogido ropa del otro para vestir agradeciendo ser más o menos de la misma talla. Había adquirido el rol de "esposa" pues siempre traía su mandil puesto y jugaba a hacer las labores del hogar ; jugaba porque realmente era malo para ello. En una ocasión limpio el piso con demasiado abrillantador y los dos habían hecho una rutina de lo más fallida en patinaje artístico azotando en diversos lugares. Al otro día se le ocurrió lavar las cortinas con la ropa de color y ahora tenían un divino juego rosa adornando las ventanas.

Tenía la costumbre de confundir el azúcar con sal, la lechuga con repollo y la papa dulce con la amarga anexando el hecho de que no sabe cocinar del todo bien. Había considerado buena idea planchar la ropa encima de la casa por la pereza de sacar la mesa de planchado y dejo una bonita decoración en las cobijas del moreno, digamos que tenían una ventila extra. En ese momento estaban dentro de la cocina, Aomine mirando al techo y Kise con la sonrisa más fingida que la de un joven frente a sus suegros. El techo estaba embarrado con una pasta de dudosa procedencia totalmente pegado. La observó por un rato y sentía que la fuerza de gravedad no hacia efecto en la plasta pues esta no caía pero colgaba.

-¿Pero que….

-¿Tuviste un buen día? –rió.

-¡No me cambies el tema! –dijo alzando la voz.

-¡No me regañes Aominecchi! Quería hacer algo de comer y cuando he intentado voltear la pasta esta se pegó en el techo… - dice mirándole con su cara de perrito asustado- cuando intente despegarla no cedió para nada…no sé qué hacer.

-Alejarte de mi cocina, eso deberías hacer –respondió casi en automático- dejémosle así, no puede durar ahí siempre…se caerá…creo.

-Lo siento…-lloriqueo ante el otro pero Aomine no mostró piedad alguna cuando le jalo la nariz. - ¡Ay! Duele.

-Se más cuidadoso, pudo haber pasado algo peor. –sonó preocupado, sí. Eso era nuevo y Kise se limitó a bajar la mirada con un leve sonrojo.

-Aominecchi… -el moreno alzo una ceja mirándolo – tu… ¿sientes algo por mí?

-Pena ajena –dijo sin tomar importancia a la profundidad de su pregunta girando sobre sus pies.

-Yo no me refería a eso… moo~o! –se quejó infantilmente- ¡Aominecchi! –lo siguió por la casa hasta tomar su hombro – nos conocemos desde hace meses y siempre estás conmigo…quiero saberlo.

-¿Saber qué? ¿Para qué? –caminaba sin mirar al rubio por la sala mientras este le seguía.

-¿Cómo que para qué? –Kise hizo un puchero con un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- para eso…para –se cubría un poco el rostro avergonzado haciendo mohines graciosos- si sientes lo mismo yo…

-Basta, no quiero saber nada de ello…-se sentó con pesadez en el sillón- he tenido un día difícil y no quiero hablar de esas cosas.

-…¿ah? –le miró confundido, dolido tal vez. La reacción del otro era muy diferente a la esperada.

-Nada de ah… no me interesa lo que sientas, Kise. –comentó frio, indiferente. Prendió el televisor mientras el otro escuchaba como sus sentimientos se destrozaban poco a poco. Había risas en el aparato pero nadie en la habitación reía, solo adornaba un silencio sepulcral. Kise se quitó el mandil, se sentía torpe e ingenuo al pensar que después de esos meses siguiéndole, apoyándole, haciendo lo posible por que Aomine estuviera más feliz y sonriera más lograrían ser suficientes para enamorarlo. Tiró la tela al suelo y salió azotando la puerta de la casa, el moreno ni le detuvo. Se limitó a cubrirse la cabeza con la mano y golpear el sillón con fuerza.

/

No recordaba con exactitud cómo se habían conocido. Solo una serie de fotogramas mentales donde se encontraba a él mismo solo comiendo una paleta, instante siguiente sus ojos notaron la presencia de un joven de estatura más baja a su lado. Parecía llorar, parecía sufrir desde lo más profundo de su ser pero su rostro no expresaba tales sentimientos. Estaba encerrado en su mismo, encerrado en su propio cuerpo y en sus penas pues eso lo podía ver en sus ojos dispares.

"Yo solo pensé en desearte un dulce día"

Al momento siguiente Murasakibara tomó de su bolsa de golosinas su favorita y se la entregó al chico. El otro tardó en reaccionar y aceptó el dulce agradeciendo pues se trataba de un joven educado. Murasakibara intentaba hacer memoria de esos momentos vagos mientras corría por la ciudad gritando su nombre en diversas ocasiones

-¡AKA-CHIN! –la gente lo miraba, las madres ocultaban a sus hijos para que no vieran ese comportamiento tan anormal. "Seguro está borracho" "¿A quién estará buscando?" "Pobrecillo, ¿Necesitará ayuda". - ¡AKA-CHIN! –sentía que su garganta le raspaba, que las piernas le fallaban pero él seguía corriendo. Se le había hecho rutina, recorría diversas calles de la ciudad constantemente hasta que ya no podía más. En algunas de esas calles debería estar su Akashi. Se detuvo un instante respirando, agitado, adolorido y cansado; con unas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente. Dio un paso y se quejó del dolor que producían las ampollas de sus pies pero no se detuvo, debía encontrar a Akashi. – ¡AKA-CHIN!... !Aparece! –esto último no pudo gritarlo, lo dijo en un sollozo. Calló de rodillas a causa de las piedras que se atravesaron en su camino.

Nuevamente los recuerdos le invadían. Ahí estaba siempre el pelimorado en el mismo lugar donde conocío al pelirrojo y este a su lado mirando hacia la nada. Los dos sin decir mucho. Así pasaron varios días y como si no fuese a propósito se encontraban en ese lugar, se quedaban ahí varios minutos hasta que el más bajo miraba su reloj y se iba. Era parte de todos los días, aparecer ahí a las 5:34 de la tarde e irse alrededor de las 6:00 de la tarde sin dirigirse la palabra. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero ambos se sentían bien. Semanas después de ese primer encuentro Murasakibara le ofreció su dulce favorito nuevamente y empezaron a conversar. El pelimorado hablaba de golosinas, de sus estudios y su empleo. Akashi no tenía mucho que decir, solo comentaba que trabajaba por periodos y se encontraba vacacionando.

Se invitaron un café y Atsushi eligió un frapucchino de galleta. Al tiempo comieron creppas, las favoritas del pelimorado. A los días decidieron ir por sushi porque Akashi era más tradicional. A la feria, al cine a ver caricaturas infantiles, al parque a alimentar a las aves, a la biblioteca en la cual el pelimorado como medio de diversión intentaba fallidamente hacer reir al otro haciendo muecas hasta que por un segundo estuvo seguro que Akashi usó su libro para ocultar la curva de sus labios y el leve sonido de su risa. Tantos lugares, tantos momentos; aun cuando Akashi se iba lejos ellos diariamente se comunicaban por llamadas o mensajes. Murasakibara le contaba las cosas nuevas de su día y el otro le pedía que se esforzara. No eran pareja, no eran nada y ni siquiera estaba seguro si eran amigos. Tantos temas tocados y habían olvidado el más importante.

Ahora Akashi se había ido de la misma forma que entró a su vida. Ahora los fotogramas de su mente que le recordaban como se había topado con esa maravillosa persona le mostraban un futuro sin él donde aquel casual encuentro fue eso y nada más. No era cosa del destino, ellos no serían nada especial y la indiferencia que el pelirrojo mostraba al no responder sus mensajes y llamadas le mostraba que efectivamente había sido el único que cometió el error de enamorarse. Aun así no quería rendirse, se negaba a rendirse hasta que Akashi se mostrara frente a sus ojos y le dijera que todo fue mentira, que esos días fueron un sueño y que todo terminó.

Atsushi no sabía, más bien no debía saberlo, que al otro lado de la ciudad en aquel departamento lujoso, en aquellas sábanas blancas y bajo ese techo de espejo se encontraba el hombre que buscaba entregándose a otro. Aquel otro sujeto de cabellos negros que lo sometía bajo su agarre, bajo su cuerpo usando su experiencia en el tema para hacerlo sentir más. Akashi hundía el rostro en la almohada y por ocasiones la mordía deseando que con eso eliminara la sensación de dolor y nauseas que sentía al ser profanado por aquel hombre. En su mente solo estaba el pelimorado, deseaba tanto que aquel que le tomase fuese aquel chico.

Ese chico alto que lo hacía sentir como un adolecente, por quien se escapaba de sus deberes para verle. Ansiaba verlo de nuevo, tenía que verlo de nuevo. Tenía que ir a sus brazos y decir lo que se había callado, quitarse con sus besos la sensación que Reo le estaba dejando. Con esas embestidas, esos labios que le recorrían la piel, la desconsideración que tenía al sujetarle los rojos cabellos con fuerza provocando que separase su rostro de la almohada, quejas… gemidos, dolor y temor; quería quitárselo todo y sin duda lo lograría. Pagarían el día que separaron su camino de Murasakibara Atsushi, nadie se metía con sus recién aceptados sentimientos.

/

Ahora ambos caminaban por las grandes calles de la ciudad. Personas por todos lados hundidos en sus pensamientos al igual que el peliazul que por lapsos miraba al suelo emitiendo un suspiro. El pelirrojo le miraba por el rabillo algo preocupado, no pensaba que aquello afectaría tanto a Kuroko.

-Lamento habértelo dicho … -dijo el más alto.

-No, está bien solo…-le miró – lamento haberme portado tan mal con él. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo…

-Todos quisiéramos hacer algo pero…es algo complicado ¿No crees? –el peliceleste asintió hasta que detuvo sus pasos.

-Esta es mi casa –dijo señalando su hogar. Pequeño pero lindo; no era enorme como la casa de Himuro pero si tenía un aspecto bastante familiar –gracias por acompañarme.

-Te queda bastante cerca del trabajo –dijo Kagami.

-Sí, uso poco el auto – ríe un poco y se detiene frente al portón – pasé un lindo día.

-Yo también –el pelirrojo sonrió levemente con un brillo en los ojos. A pesar de los temas incómodos ambos se habían conocido bastante y habían acordado ir a un par de lugares en otra ocasión. Ahora estaban ahí en ese silencio tortuoso y de cierta manera vergonzoso. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Se besarían como en esas películas cliché de romance? –Kuroko yo….-detuvo sus palabras porque alguien chocó con él haciéndolo retroceder.

-Lo siento…-se disculpó.

-¡Kise-kun! –gritó Kuroko al reconocer al rubio.

-Ku..Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi –dijo al ver al peliceleste y a su conocido excompañero de la Casa Roja frente a él. Ni se preguntó por qué ambos estaban juntos pues solo tenía una cosa en mente y eso le había llenado los ojos de lágrimas. Sollozó y se talló los ojos diciendo con dificultad – soy un idiota….un gran idiota….


	8. Aquel romance

Había sido un día de locos y ahora ahí se encontraba Kuroko a las 4 de la mañana pegado al teléfono. Tenía unas ojeras pronunciadas que hacían contraste con su blanquecina piel y una cara de cansancio, de nuevo un dolor de cabeza pero al fin todo se había calmado.

-Deberías dormir, ya he controlado a Kise-kun –decía el peliceleste.

-Solo quería saber si estaban bien – en parte lo que decía el pelirrojo era cierto pero también ansiaba con escuchar la voz del otro. Kuroko lo nota y sonríe ladinamente.

-El bebé se acaba de dormir –bromea con el tema y Kagami se sonroja débilmente- estuvo llorando por largos ratos, no sabía que Kise-kun era tan sentimental o que le afectaría tanto lo que dijera Aomine-kun.

-Kise siempre ha sido asi. En una ocasión lloró por días ya que Sakurai extravió una pulsera de hilo que le tejió. Era un caso con Kise llorando y Sakurai disculpándose, creí que nunca terminarían. – Kagami estaba recostado en su cama. Es cierto que tenía sueño pero no quería dejar de escuchar la voz del otro por el auricular – Kuroko…

-¿Qué sucede, Kagami-kun?

-¿Puedo verte mañana? …digo…más tarde –se sentía estúpido, como un adolecente. Kuroko solo contuvo una sonrisa apretando sus labios. Aquel cansancio y sueño se disipaba con esas palabras. Kuroko también ansiaba verlo.

-Me ocuparé después del trabajo. Después de eso puedes venir a cuidar a tu hijo –dijo divertido. Recordar la escena que habían vivido hace un momento con un Kise llorando a todo pulmón aferrado al pecho de Kagami mientras Kuroko le acariciaba los dorados cabellos sí que les causaba preocupación pero quien los viera pensaría que eran un par de padres cuidando de los dramas de su hijo adolecente. Kise se tranquilizaba por lapsos estando entre los dos jóvenes que aunque fueran de edades similares le transmitían la calidez del hogar que había perdido. Se sentía solo, lo único que tenía hasta hace unos días era a Aomine y tal vez por eso se pegó a él como chicle al punto de desarrollar sentimientos. Ahora aferrado a Kuroko y Kagami se sentía mejor como si alguien estuviera ahí para él. Tal vez necesitaba alejarse un poco de la protección de Aomine para aclarar sus sentimientos por él.

-Vale, iré a cuidar al bebé –dijo siguiendo el juego- ve a dormir. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Descansa tú también Kagami-kun ….-dijo colgando después de dudar un poco y aferró el teléfono a su pecho. Caminó por la casa hasta ver al rubio recostado en un sillón de la sala totalmente dormido. Hacía apenas unas horas lo había encontrado fuera de la casa y los tres habían entrado al hogar del peliceleste. Ahí dio rienda suelta a sus penas contándoles la historia de cómo conoció a Aomine (aunque Kuroko ya conocía gran parte). Le sorprendió que efectivamente el moreno no había hecho intento alguno para abordar al rubio por lo cual sospechaba que el otro si guardaba sentimientos por el chico pero evitar tratarlos, rechazar al chico e incluso decirle que no le importaba lo que el otro sentía era algo típico del viejo Aomine que él conocía. Aomine tenía una gran historia detrás de esa mirada de indiferencia, detrás de esa actitud prepotente. Desde hace años solamente pensaba en él por lo cual Kuroko se extrañó de que el chico tendiera su mano para ayudar a otro, aunque saberlo le alegraba de cierta manera. Le tranquilizaba ver a Aomine más feliz y en serio deseaba que encontrara el amor nuevamente.

/

Una noche más recostado en aquella cama mirando al techo. Una noche más en la que el otro no le miraba para nada, donde se sentía el desprecio emanar de su cuerpo al simple tacto. No es que fuera raro que el otro se negara a mostrar su afecto pero desde hacía un par de meses todo había empeorado y su futuro se veía nublado. Pero esas nubes no eran claras, eran oscuras y densas; sentía y temía que al cruzar esas nubes se encontrara con una pared donde estarían materializados todos sus temores en uno: no quería probar la amarga cuchara que la soledad le ofrecía. Giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda al otro mientras miraba en su dedo anular un brillante anillo se posaba. Era brillante a diferencia de su vida. No era que Kiyoshi Teppei fuera un melodramático, de hecho siempre procuraba ver lo positivo de la vida pero desde hacía unos meses no podía sonreír con naturalidad al sentir como el mundo se le caía en pedazos. Tan pronto mostraba una curvatura en sus labios al siguiente soltaba un gran suspiro. Se talló los cabellos con fuerza y sintió una mano posarse en su espalda. Miró de reojo girando un poco al rostro a su pareja ahí, sin verle y en silencio aferrándose a la tela de su camisa. La arrugaba con los dedos como si aferrarse de él fuera a salvarle la vida. Teppei abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, ya tenía tiempo durmiendo a su lado y el otro solo evitaba el contacto, cuando le abrazaba Hanamiya se quitaba e inclusive había ido a dormir a la sala un par de veces. Ahora estaba ahí aferrándose a él con la mirada baja pero el entrecejo fruncido. No es que el chico mostrara una cara adorable cuando requería amor por parte de Teppei, cuando Hanamiya quería amor lo obtenía a la fuerza y el otro no se negaba pero ahora ese agarre le daba la impresión de que era una nueva manera de rogar, de pedir contacto de su parte. Teppei no pudo controlarse, tenía las emociones muy a flor de piel que lo único que hizo fue girar sin consideración y abrazo a su pareja. Lo abrazo con fuerza aun sabiendo que tal vez el otro se soltaría y se molestaría por la demostración excesiva de afecto que el otro imponía pero no, esa vez fue diferente. Llevaban más de cinco años de casados, de hecho se habían casado desde muy jóvenes apenas siendo unos adolescentes y en todo ese tiempo no había tenido una respuesta tan emotiva como esa. Hanamiya había colocado sus manos en la espalda del otro correspondiendo el abrazo, Teppei sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Se separó con los ojos un poco enrojecidos, quería ver al otro pero este se negaba a cruzar su mirada hasta que después de tanta resistencia cedió. En los ojos de Makoto no había lagrimas pero si una tristeza profunda, sabían que su relación iba en pique al igual que sus vidas pero era hora de que el pusiera algo de su parte para salvar lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Lo tomo con la rudeza característica que poseía del cuello de su pijama y le planto un beso lleno de emociones, de fuerza y de amor. El otro correspondía como podía, era un romántico y tomarlo de esa manera era algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría. Uno mordiéndole los labios y besándole con fiereza mientras el otro correspondía con delicadeza como si se tratase de una colegiala primeriza. Hanamiya le arrancaba los botones de la pijama mientras el contacto de su beso seguía haciendo que estos botaran en las cobijas, ya mañana los cosería. Le destapó los hombros y poso sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Kiyoshi mientras se ponía por encima de él lentamente hasta sentarse sobre las caderas del otro.

-Hanamiya….¿Estás seguro? –dijo Kiyoshi cuando logro por un segundo separarse del desgarrador beso. El otro se separó un poco posando las manos en las mejillas de su marido y las subió hasta agarrarle los castaños cabellos con fuerza.

-No voy a dejar que esto se vaya al carajo ¿Me escuchaste?. Makoto Hanamiya no se va a rendir, conseguiré que todos sufran y te necesito para ello –dijo con su tono maléfico. ¿Acaso le ofrecía sexo a cambio de un favor?. No, no era solamente eso. Debajo de esa frase amenazante Makoto realmente quería recuperar su matrimonio y amor a Teppei.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –dijo sintiendo los besos del otro recorrer su cuello.

-Ya estoy en algo pero necesito inspiración –dijo moviéndose contra sus caderas de modo provocativo. Últimamente las cosas habían estado tensas en casa pero a Teppei le animaba ver a Hanamiya no tan deprimido como antes. Ahora estaba ahí por encima de su cuerpo moviéndose mientras se desprendía de su camisa lentamente en un espectáculo que le fascinaba a Teppei. Posó sus manos en las caderas de Hanamiya y subió hasta llegar a su pecho. El otro buscaba inspiración y motivación, era el más adecuado para dársela. Makoto se inclinó hacia al frente dándole un par de besos al pecho de Kiyoshi mientras sus manos ocupadas buscaban como bajar el elástico de aquella vergonzosa pijama que su marido insistía en seguir usando. Si no estuviera a su lado extrañaría esa pijama y eso le jodia la vida. Teppei con sus estúpidos detalles y manías le habían consumido la vida y después de perder tanto lo único que le quedaba era él. No podía despertar otra mañana sin sentir el brazo del otro rodeándole con sutileza o probar el café y las tostadas que preparaba con ese cursi amor que le tenía. Los detalles como ponerle una carita a la comida mientras el fingía no haberlo visto o en ocasiones agregaba kétchup riendo como si se tratase de un cadáver, al fondo se podía observar a un Teppei asustado de las ideas de su maquiavélico marido. Desde hacía un par de meses ambos despertaban sin ni un buenos días, Teppei aun preparaba el desayuno pero sin ánimos y el otro se iba de casa todo el día sin dar explicaciones y volvía hasta tarde. Kiyoshi tan hundido en su trabajo como médico y el otro en sus asuntos sospechosos que ya no había tiempo para verse, de hecho verse le hacía recordar esa sensación de vacío que invadía sus vidas.

Ya que le habría desprendido de aquellas telas solo el bóxer de Teppei se interponía en su camino y peligrosamente sus besos bajaban por el ombligo hasta llegar a la orilla de la prenda. La levantó con los dientes molesto y el otro solo miraba perdido en los movimientos de su pareja. Makoto quito el bóxer sin consideración y observó la erección de su marido totalmente alzada. Lamió de él, jugó introduciéndolo en sus labios por lapsos e inclusive rosaba con sus dientes conociendo esa sensación que producía entre dolor y gusto hacerlo. Teppei solo gemía un poco, enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos largos y se arqueaba un poco al sentir como Makoto hacia aquel oral en el que era un maestro, debían darle un premio por ser tan endemoniadamente bueno. Sentía que podía terminar con solo sentir esos labios engullir su virilidad, como acomodaba sus hebras negras detrás de la oreja para darle una confortante y a la vez tortuosa visibilidad del otro degustándose de él. Como sus miradas se cruzaban cuando el otro lamia la punta con deseo usando aquella lengua burlona que uso para insultarlo tantas veces, ahora estaba ahí dándole placer.

-Espera…-dijo Teppei sintiendo que ya no podría más y el otro sonrío por lo bajo, siempre pasaba eso y es otra de las cosas que extrañaría si tuviera que separarse de él. Le hizo recordar la primera vez en la que dentro de aquel baño del sucio bar el alto había terminado en sus labios. Desde entonces lo molestaba llamándole 'precoz' con ese tono burlesco y abusivo que usaba pero aun cuando lo tratase como basura Teppei seguía detrás de él con esa sonrisa estúpida en sus labios, con esa aura positiva que le provocaba unas ganas de destruirlo, de romperle todos los huesos. No importó cuando lo evitara el otro siempre encontraba la forma de dar con él y sonreír de nueva cuenta diciéndole "Hola Hanamiya" con ese tono despreciable. Era un acosador, llego a meterse en muchos de sus planes maléficos pausándolos hasta que al final, cuando logro todo lo que quería volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos. Era un dia nevado, el mas frio del año y los dos estaban en aquel parte. Teppei le sonrió con dulzura mientras Hanamiya ponía cara de pocos amigos. Un "¿Qué quieres de mí?" totalmente frustrado salió de los labios del pelinegro y como respuesta recibió "Tu vida" por parte del castaño. Hanamiya se sorprendió, nunca le habían dicho algo asó ¿Acaso querría matarlo?. El otro negro y dijo "No me malinterpretes. Estoy enamorado, es todo. Lo siento no pude ni quise evitarlo". Hanamiya bufó molesto, se acomodó la bufanda y miró en otra dirección.

Justo en medio de ese acto carnal y tan lleno de pasión Hanamiya recordaba aquellos cursis momentos en la adolescencia de ambos donde apenas y se conocían, donde las luces de esa aburrida ciudad, los columpios de ese parque y los canticos navideños fueron testigos del momento en que Teppei sacó de su abrigo algo, tomó la mano de Hanamiya y le quitó el guante para después mostrarle como su dedo anular mostraba un anillo. No era uno costoso, de hecho era de aquellos que sacaban de las maquinas que estaban fuera de las tiendas de conveniencia pero era valioso para Teppei pues con él pedía matrimonio a la única persona por la que su corazón había latido con tanta fuerza. Makoto se rió, se mofó de su cursilería y de lo patético que se veía pidiendo matrimonio de esa forma tan enfermiza pero eso no afectó a Teppei, no después de ver como las manos de Hanamiya temblaban y no era por el frio, estaba nervioso. Sus mejillas con un leve sonrojo y su voz se quebraba entre los insultos que le proporcionaba. "Yo también te amo" dijo con una sonrisa y ese fue el inicio de todo para ellos.

De vuelta a la realidad se encontraba ahora bajo el cuerpo de aquel hombre que en una navidad con un anillo de juguete selló su vida. Sintiendo como esas grandes manos le terminaban de desnudar, derritiéndose en sus adentros al tacto sincero y emocional que el otro le regalaba. Le besaba el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, los brazos, todo… Teppei era un genio para erizarle los poros de la piel. Con los dedos humedecidos entró lentamente en él para prepararlo.

-No me trates como si fuera virgen –se quejó pero agradeció internamente ya que no importando cuantas veces lo han hecho siempre sentía una punzada por el enorme falo del otro. Gemía por lo bajo aferrándose a su brazo, temblando un poco. Su mano buscó algo en el mueble de a lado y al abrirlo tomó un paquete de preservativos, debían tener cuidado. Makoto como pudo arranco el papel que cubría el mismo con los dientes y Teppei tomó el preservativo para colocarlo en su miembro cuidando que estuviese bien acomodado. Al terminar buscó la entrada del otro fallando un par de veces, estaba nervioso pues eso es algo que no pasaba entre ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo, era como volverlo a conocer. Entro lentamente, el otro arqueo la espalda y sin paciencia se movió contra él. Teppei le tomó de las caderas y embistió una vez, otra vez y nuevamente. Makoto se aferraba de la almohada, entrecerraba los ojos sintiendo como le tomaba. Rodeo el cuerpo de Kiyoshi con las piernas para profundizar la penetración y continuó moviéndose para darle el ritmo adecuado. El castaño incrementaba el movimiento sintiendo la respiración agitada de ambos y lo que sucedió después le dejo un poco sorprendido : ahora Makoto le habia jalado del brazo hacia él y que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca. Lo seguía embistiendo, si se detenía tal vez el otro se molestaría. Había un movimiento armonioso entre ambos cuerpos, podía verle las pestañas y los labios entreabiertos, podía verle el rostro y encontró en él el amor que creía perdido.

-Hanam…-fue interrumpido por el otro.

-Escúchame idiota…-dijo entrecortado – te lo diré y quiero….que no lo olvides. –le miró firme gimiendo un par de veces – lo que pasó….no debía pasar pero….-lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello. No podía creer que estaba a punto de decir toda esa sarta de tonterías – sucedió…por algo…-se hundió en su cuello- …te amo…. –Teppei abrió los ojos de a par al escuchar eso, no estaba soñando el otro le había dicho que lo amaba después de tantos años. -…no te vayas nunca….-se movió ante el impactado Kiyoshi para seguir con el acto. Makoto tembló un par de veces y el otro de igual forma. Las embestidas eran rápidas y pronto concluyeron en un gemido de ambos que lanzaron su semilla casi al mismo tiempo. Ahora estaban ahí agotados y respirando con dificultad.

-…Hanamiya tú…-Teppei estaba pegado a su pecho sollozando levemente, si, estaba llorando.

-No llores imbécil. Ya has llorado demasiado….-se quejó dándole un pequeño golpe.

-No lo puedo evitar, estoy enamorado. –dijo cayendo con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, ahora sí logró al menos una vez sonreír con naturalidad. Ahora había mucho por hacer pero el primer paso de reconciliación estaba dado.

/

Un día más de trabajo para Kuroko y encima de que tenía a Kise en casa depresivo ahora debía decidir si hacer algo con respecto a lo que sabía de Takao. Como si fuera cosa del destino al entrar al edificio al primero que se topó fue a Midorima.

-Buen día Kuroko –dijo el peliverde sosteniendo en su mano la figura de un zorrillo. Tenía por demás raros desplantes su querido jefe. - ¿tienes algo que decirme?

-¿uh? ¿Cómo lo sabe? –dijo parpadeando impresionado mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

-OhaAsa dijo que los Acuario me darían una noticia importante –comentó con naturalidad. Kuroko dudó un momento. Se detuvieron frente a la oficina del peliverde y suspiró.

-¿Podemos hablarlo dentro de su oficina? –dijo formalmente.

-Claro. –lo invitó a pasar. Sea lo que sea debía ser muy importante para que se acercara a conversar. Ellos llevaban años trabajando juntos pero nunca habían hablado de nada relevante.

-Se trata de Takao-kun. – Midorima se detuvo un momento. De nuevo ese nombre aparecía en sus oídos y es que últimamente el nombre del chico estaba en todos lados como si el universo estuviera tendiéndole una trampa. – es sobre la familia de él.

-Él no tiene una familia –comentó sentándose en la silla.

-Se equivoca Midorima-kun. Takao-kun tiene un hijo…..

* * *

Gracias por seguir este fic y por aceptar la historia. Actualizaré tan rápido que van a infraccionarme, si les gusta dejen review!

-Yisus


	9. Piezas de ajedrez

Lo dicho por Kuroko le causó cierto impacto pero intentó no reflejarlo. Tomó asiento mostrando el interés adecuado que la situación ameritaba. Acomodó sus gafas y levantó la mirada de nuevo al chico de cabellos celestes. Con un mohín le indicó que tomase asiento y el otro aceptó.

-A grandes rasgos cuéntame lo que sepas –dijo con el tono más profesional que encontró. Si es cierto que sería de ayuda para establecer una comunicación con Takao muy en el fondo se había despertado un interés en el pelinegro. Culpa era la palabra adecuada pues su última reunión no fue precisamente agradable.

Flash Back

-A raíz de tu perfil he reunido una serie de trabajos adecuados para ti –dijo presentando diversos documentos ante el joven.

-Bien, lo consultaré con la almohada –dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a partir.

-¿Seguirás negándote a la ayuda que se te ofrece? –el otro giró para encararlo nuevamente. La mirada penetrante color verde el megane si le intimidaba demasiado. Aun así se mantuvo firme ante su presencia.

-Solo no me interesa. Vengo por que las autoridades dicen que necesito ayuda. Suficiente tengo con los psicólogos para ahora soportar a alguien que cree saber lo que yo quiero –frunció el entrecejo. Aquella actitud irritaba al peliverde.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-No debe importarte. Soy capaz de enfrentar mis propios problemas –dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Si de verdad pudieras ya tendrías un trabajo y no seguirías siendo una lapa del gobierno dependiendo de las centrales de apoyo ciudadano para comer, vestir y vivir – Midorima se centra en sus documentos por un momento – la sociedad no necesita gente como tú de incapaz e inmadura que solo piensa en sí mismo y el orgullo que tiene.

-¡Cállate! No sabes absolutamente nada de mí como para hablar así –el peliverde no se dio cuenta de cuando Takao golpeaba el escritorio con sus manos pero fue suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo reaccionar y alzar la mirada. –vas por ahí alardeando sobre darme tu ayuda cuando en realidad no piensas ni un poco en mí.

-¿Pero qué….

-El día que me mires a los ojos y que realmente estés preocupado por mi entonces aceptaré que me ayudes. –dijo señalándolo firme para dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta azotándola. Entonces pensó que Takao solo era un chico caprichoso deseoso de atención y de alguien que estuviese tras de él rogándole. Midorima no se prestaría a esos juegos y provocaciones, tampoco pensaba rendirse estaba claro pero no dejaría que el chico le tratase como quisiera.

Fin del Flashback

Con esa verdad Midorima tenía en mente el hecho de que Takao tenía desplantes sentimentalistas a partir de los hechos de su vida. No tener una familia, estar envuelto en un hogar de trata de personas y ahora con un hijo…su vida debía ser un embrollo de altibajos [más bajos que altos]. Viendo a Takao se preguntaba por qué seguía trabajando en ese lugar si él era el menos apto para tratar con las personas pero no podía dejar las cosas así, era más humano de lo que otros pensaban y quería ayudarle de alguna manera. Lo que el pelinegro tenia no era falta de confianza a las personas, con aquellas palabras solo le hizo entender a Midorima que aceptaría ayuda cuando fuese sincera, ahora tendría que esforzarse por ganar esa confianza y de paso salvar al pequeño o pequeña.

-…cuando no pudieron controlar a sus integrantes los encargados del lugar recurrieron a una mayor amenaza –Kuroko proseguía contando la historia que Kagami le había relatado. –Takao había llegado a la Casa Roja con el pequeño en brazos y cuando uno de sus miembros hizo mal su trabajo quien la pagó fue él.

-¿De qué manera? –preguntó Midorima.

-Le quitaron a su hijo y lo entregaron a alguien más –Kuroko bajó la mirada. Midorima tragó un poco de saliva, pudo ser peor pero saberlo tampoco era un consuelo ni era alentador

-¿Saben de quien se trata? – el peliceleste negó con la cabeza.

-Los únicos que saben son los sujetos que arrestaron como cabecillas de la Casa Roja y uno de sus jóvenes… los sujetos que están en prisión dicen no saber nada…

-No les conviene confesar otro crimen –se acomodó los lentes- ¿Cuál de los jóvenes lo sabe?

-Sakurai Ryou – dijo Kuroko- él entregó al hijo de Takao a la persona que actualmente lo tiene por petición de los cómplices de la Casa Roja pero el día que iba a dar la indicación de quien lo tenía desapareció.

-¿Cómo que desapareció? –cuestionó el peliverde.

-El día que hizo la entrega le daría la información a Takao para que buscase a su hijo. Él sabía a quién se lo habían 'regalado' pero nunca volvió. –se talló los ojos, las cosas se estaban complicando- no saben si escapó, lo desaparecieron o fue secuestrado pero donde esté él tiene la clave de donde buscar al pequeño.

-¿No está reportado a la policía? ¿Qué hay de la madre? –preguntó al fin Midorima.

-Si hay reporte pero no hay registro del niño, es como si no existiera. Solo encontrándolo y haciendo las pruebas se podrá comprobar la paternidad pues nunca fue registrado –suspiró con pesadez- y de su madre no saben nada, Kagami-kun dijo que él alguna vez dijo que ella murió.

-…ya veo – tal vez Midorima no admitiría en ese momento pero tenía un fuerte remordimiento de conciencia por juzgar al otro. A todo el dolor de su vida debía atribuir el hecho de que le arrebataran a su hijo y que la madre esté muerta. Tenía que hacer algo pero tenían las manos atadas y vacías. Sin ayuda de la policía, sin la confesión de los cómplices y con el único testigo desaparecido se borraban las opciones. Verdaderamente no sabían que hacer, como ayudar, pero seguro lo lograrían pues era trabajo de ellos.

/

-¡Hey, Sei-chan! –dijo el pelinegro entrando al departamento el cual a pesar de ser muy elegante estaba bastante desorganizado. Suspiró un poco y caminó buscando al chico. Lo encontró ahí parado en la orilla del balcón muy cerca del precipicio con un cubrebocas en los labios - ¿uh? ¿Qué haces Sei-chan? ¿Al fin estás desesperado que te matarás de felicidad? –dijo riendo con malicia.

-Salí a tomar aire, me enferma estar encerrado –dijo sosteniéndose bien de la parte alta del balcón para no caer. Miraba un poco las calles, había policías en las esquinas y rondando la zona, se sentía rodeado y estaba sin escape alguno.

-¿Ya viste Sei-chan? El mundo afuera sigue girando pero tú estás aquí sin escape. Lo que vez es poco comparado con la seguridad del Hotel –Reo recargó su cabeza en la base donde Akashi estaba parado - ¿Por qué no te rindes? No hay nada que tengas y no pueda quitarte.

-¿A qué viene tanta seguridad en tus palabras? –comentó elegantemente.

-Solo mírate, eres la sombra de lo que solías ser. Tu padre está muerto, tu gente está en prisión y tu precioso imperio…la "Casa Roja" se ha caído tramo por tramo mientras que el inepto de tu "no oficial" novio no puede venir a salvarte –ríe fuertemente – fue divertido jugar al ajedrez de la vida contigo pero ya me comí a todos tus peones y como vez –le dirige una mirada lasciva- tengo a la Reina rodeada.

-Olvídalo no me enferma estar encerrado –dijo bajando de un salto hacia el balcón- me enferma hablar contigo.

-Oh vamos Sei-chan no me decepciones –dijo saltando infantilmente- estoy ansioso esperando tu próximo movimiento no me digas que ya te he ganado. Sé que tienes algo más –dijo caminando detrás de él- vamos dime que tienes algún as bajo la manga.

-¿Si lo tuviera crees que te lo diría? –dijo tirándose en la cama con pereza.

-Estoy emocionándome de nuevo, quiero saber cómo saldrás de esta. El mundo afuera te está buscando como un gran criminal. He rodeado el lugar de policías ya que "me has amenazado de muerte" y temo por mi vida –dijo haciendo un mohín con las manos mientras fingía llorar- solo falta que tus muchachos…a los que les arruinaste la vida declaren y entonces haré jaque mate cuando salgas por esa puerta.

-¿Por qué saldría? –dijo echándose las cobijas encima.

-Porque si no haces algo lo suficientemente impresionante para vencerme…voy a matar a Murasakibara –una curva se mostró en sus labios y Akashi apretó un poco las cobijas –di en el clavo. Esto resulta ser divertido. Estaba muy aburrido en mi vida hasta que te encontré Akashi –le toma de las mejillas con fuerza y le planta un beso desconsiderado – tu único objetivo en la vida es entretenerme, me aburres y te mueres.

-…-Akashi prefirió reservarse los comentarios. Maldijo el día que acepto entrar a ese círculo de juego y venganza que había creado con Reo. Empezó con pequeños retos mentales, ambos eran buenos en el tema pero pronto su nivel llegó al punto de apostar sobre sus vidas. Para mala suerte de Akashi alguien había dado con la Casa Roja y aunque Reo era un maldito sabía que no había sido él quien revelara la ubicación pues sería adelantarse muchos pasos y traer el clímax del drama que ambos formaban forzándolo a nacer. Reo mostró una decepción en su rostro cuando Akashi se presentó ante él contándole que había sido descubierto pero levantó los hombros dándole hospedaje, había caído en la red. Ahora no podía escapar pues los policías afuera cuidaban de Reo, con sus aliados en prisión y su padre recién fallecido todo era un caos. No tenía a quien recurrir ni como escapar e involucrar a Murasakibara nunca fue una opción pues era peligroso por eso cortó comunicación con él. Si no hacía algo para salir del juego de Reo este mataría a Atsushi, si salía seguro lo refundirían en prisión. Se le acababan las opciones.

-Por cierto, vendrá alguien de limpieza –ríe burlonamente- es una mujer horrible pero al menos ordenará el desastre que tienes aquí.

-Qué bueno, no planeo mover un dedo por ti –dijo ignorándolo. El otro solo sonrió.

-Ya quiero que llegue el día en que ruegues Akashi –caminó hacia la puerta cerrándola detrás de él.

-Cometes dos errores –susurró estando en soledad- Los Akashi nunca rogamos y….aun me queda un peón en el juego. –dijo mientras la puerta se habría y entraba la mujer de limpieza. Esta ordenaba algunas prendas del suelo y las metía al canasto – vaya que eres fea.

-Tu algo maleducado –le tiró la prenda al rostro y Akashi solo alzó una ceja. Sacó de su bata de dormir un papel y se lo entregó a la mujer- aquí está lo que necesitas….

-Bien bien…esto me agrada –guardó el documento dentro de su mandil y sonrió – da por seguro que haré el mejor trabajo del mundo, Akashi.

-No lo dudo ni por un segundo…. Hanamiya Makoto.

/

Después de toda la jornada laboral y sintiendo una pesadez en hombros y pecho al fin Kuroko estaba en casa. Al abrir la puerta vio a Kise observando un cuadro, por un instante olvidó que el otro se había instalado ahí. Miró a Kuroko con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Kurokocchi? –su voz sonada triste.

-Kise-kun… justo ahora no tengo humor para nada –dijo mientras tiraba su maletín.

-Eres un cruel, todo se burlan de mi –tiró el mandil que se había puesto para limpiar y caminó hacia Kuroko estampándole el cuadro en el pecho para después salir de la casa. El cuadro estaba levemente abierto y todo, seguro se le había caído al chico. Lo observó un momento y vio la nota que estaba dentro de él. La leyó y acto seguido el peliceleste se golpeó la cabeza con el cuadro sintiéndose aún peor. Quería llorar, había pasado por mucho en ese día como para enfrentarse a eso justo ahora. Sacó su móvil escribiendo un mensaje.

"Kagami-kun, perdón por cancelar hoy. Cuida de Kise-kun, se fue de casa"

Fue todo lo que escribió sin más ni menos. Se tiró en el sillón poniendo el cuadro contra su pecho lanzando un suspiro ahogado, justo en ese momento se sentía solo de nuevo y era algo que no quería experimentar. Aquel cuadro tenía una foto de cuando iba en la preparatoria junto con Aomine, había muchos recuerdos detrás de esa fotografía. El cuadro había sido regalo del moreno y dentro una nota que nunca había leído.

"Gracias por darme estos grandes momentos de mi vida. Te amo, Tetsu"


	10. Esa noche en que todo pasó

12:00 am

Se tiró bocarriba viendo el techo de la habitación que compartía de manera forzada con el pelinegro. Una sesión más de sexo, la quinta de la semana. Habían aprovechado que Kagami salió de casa rápidamente tras recibir un mensaje y el otro entro al cuarto mirándolo de esa forma tan peculiar, Sakurai ya sabía lo que seguía, lo que esa mirada significaba. Su piel estaba un poco marcada por los besos del otro pero no tan herida como su alma aunque sentía que se acostumbraba a ese dolor en su ser, ese peso en sus hombros que le hacía flaquear por momentos y despertarse a la madrugada solamente para llorar. La almohada había sido testigo de todas esas puestas de sol, de todas las noches de luna y esos amaneceres lastimosos que vivía. Sentía que era algo que nunca tendría final. Himuro lo rodeo abrazándolo por detrás sintiendo su pecho desnudo en la espalda. Suspiró por lo bajo cuando el otro le besaba la oreja, sintiendo el cálido aliento que le proporcionaba su respirar y bajaba por su cuello haciéndole temblar.

-L…lo siento…no creo poder más…-dijo aferrándose a la almohada y hundiendo su rostro avergonzado y entre sollozos. Himuro puso una expresión de preocupación al escucharlo. Miró aquellas blancas muñecas que tenían unas terribles marcas rojas por las esposas al igual que sus tobillos. Claro que se sentía mal pero no podía detenerse, no quería detenerse. No quería despertar y no sentir la calidez de aquel delicado cuerpo contra el suyo, sin poder robarle un beso a esos suaves labios. Se negaba a perderlo y estaba consiente que si habría esas esposas, si le daba la oportunidad de cruzar esa puerta él se iría para siempre. Era un amor enfermizo lo que había desarrollado por ese joven y lo peor es que lo sabía pero no tenía idea de cómo romper ese ciclo en el que el otro sufría por estar a su lado, no podía detenerse, no sabía cómo hacer que sintiera su amor de una forma adecuada y legal sin ser rechazado.

Himuro por dentro estaba asustado por todo eso, por las noches soñaba que Kagami estaba en el marco de la puerta viéndolo con esa decepción en su rostro, llevándose a Sakurai de su lado y hundiéndolo en la soledad nuevamente; esos sueños lo hacían despertar de golpe, correr a la puerta y asegurarse que esté bien cerrada. Sudaba frio al siquiera pensarlo y se arrastraba por la misma cayendo sentado al suelo. Tanto tiempo solo, tantos años buscando a Kagami después de haber perdido a toda su familia, a sus padres, y ahora los tenia a los dos. No quería perderlos, no quería estar solo.

-Descansa –ordenó aferrándose al cuerpo del otro para al fin dormir. Sakurai no entendía las intenciones de Himuro ni por qué tanto dolor. En muchas ocasiones le suplico que le dejara ir y que no dijera a nadie sobre él y ese secuestro pero Himuro le miraba sombrío y se negaba a abrir las esposas. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que sentir esa mirada, esas caricias que solo rayaban en lo físico? Estaba cansado de ser usado, de que toda su vida había sido usado por otros. Si no era su familia y sus estándares era la Casa Roja con todas sus reglas de cómo tratar a los clientes. No tenía voluntad propia, en su vida nunca la había tenido.

* * *

/

12:30 am

Kagami corría en la oscuridad hasta llegar a un parque cercano a la casa de Kuroko. Había rodeado diversas cuadras y al fin había dado con el lugar más obvio. Entre los juegos vio al chico de cabellera rubia columpiándose lentamente bajo la tenue iluminación del faro. El pelirrojo suspiro un poco más tranquilo y llego hasta donde estaba él deteniéndose.

-¡Hey!, ¿Qué no puedes durar ni un día en una casa? –dijo Kagami.

-Dure muchos años en la Roja –respondió seco el otro. Tenía la vista cansada, eso lo notó al verlo a los ojos. Kagami se sentó en el columpio de a lado y miró al cielo estrellado que los iluminaba. Le hacía recordar esas melancólicas noches en las que debían ir con los clientes, donde después de darles el placer por el que pagaban en ocasiones podía levantarse y caminar hasta el balcón para ver el cielo brillar de esa forma tan linda. Quiso huir varias veces pero no quería dejarlos a ellos atrás así que pensaba irse de la Casa Roja hasta que esta estuviera vacía. Había creado una especie de lazo amistoso con varios miembros, otros tantos (sobre todo los que vendían su cuerpo) le odiaban por su rebeldía.

Sentía esa necesidad de cuidarlos y no se disipó el sentimiento con el hecho de que el imperio Rojo cayera. Tan pronto Kuroko le dijo que Kise había huido de casa salió corriendo a buscarlo. Es algo que haría con cualquiera de los otros chicos pues aún se sentía responsable de ellos. Alguna vez llegó a defenderlos de los golpes de otros, de las actitudes malas que les otorgaban.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le cuestionó mirándolo y el rubio aun cabizbajo negó con la cabeza.

-Es que soy un estúpido Kagamicchi –se talló los ojos con fuerza- tal vez tú no has sentido eso porque tienes a tu hermano quien siempre esperó por ti pero nadie en este mundo espera por mí.

-No digas eso Kise. –le reprendió- todos nosotros estamos juntos en esto. Nos estamos cuidando a pesar de todo ¿No? Lo prometimos.

-Eso no será siempre. Mira Takaocchi…se cerró al mundo y ni siquiera nos ha buscado ni permite que nos acerquemos. Sakuraicchi sigue perdido –apretó las cadenas del columpio- siento que solo estamos nosotros en la larga lista y tú ya tienes una bonita familia a la que perteneces…en cambio yo…aunque intento sonreír siempre y buscar gente nueva al final no tengo un lugar al que pertenezca.

-Encontrarás un lugar al que pertenecer. Seguro Takao pasa por lo mismo. –relajó los hombros- Sigue en la organización de apoyo para jóvenes sin hogar en vez de buscar a alguien que lo ayude. –se talla los cabellos y mira al rubio- no estás solo aun cuentas con mi apoyo y el de Kuroko.

-No me hables de Kurokocchi –dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos – siento que se burló de mi….

-¿Qué te hizo? –preguntó dudoso.

-… Kagamicchi –el joven levanta la vista y mira al cielo- si sientes algo por él ten cuidado….no quiero que te sientas herido….

* * *

/

1:00 am

El castaño llegó a su casa y se aflojó la corbata mostrando cansancio en su rostro. Llegó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador sintiendo un poco de alivio al ver algo de jugo de frutas en él dando un trago sin servirse en el vaso, si su marido lo viera posiblemente lo colgaba vivo por que odiaba que hiciera eso. En ese momento se preguntó dónde estaba su marido y recordó el mensaje que le había enviado hace una hora.

El sonido lejano le confirmó su localización; cerró el refri y caminó por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta bajo las escaleras. La abrió y al mover algunas prendas de tiempo de frio que ahí colgaban se mostró una puerta corrediza que movió. Unas escaleras hacia un sótano aparecieron y cerró todo detrás de él entrando al lugar. Bajó, sus pasos hacían un eco en el lugar y aquel sonido de otros pasos seguido del desliz de una pluma hicieron su aparición. Al entrar ahí estaba frente a un computador escribiendo en una pantalla algunas cosas su pareja totalmente concentrado en lo suyo.

-He llegado – dijo sonriente. Lo que el otro hacia no era lo más correcto pero verlo tan concentrado trabajando le animaba de alguna manera. Ya se había retirado de ese tipo de negocios pero ahora ahí estaba de nueva cuenta en las andadas.

-Aquí está el documento, revisa las huellas mientras me encargo de esto –dijo pasándole el papel sin verlo. Hace unos días era cortante con él y ahora parecía estarlo siendo de nuevo pero había una gran diferencia entre ambos tipos de actitudes aunque a simple vista eran similares, antes Hanamiya lucía perdido y triste ahora estaba realmente deseoso de concluir un trabajo importante para él, se le veía hasta feliz así que Teppei no iba a reclamarle porque no le decía siquiera un "bienvenido".

Tomó el documento que estaba sellado en un sobre y lo puso sobre la mesa para después tomar una bata de laboratorio que estaba colgado por ahí junto con unos guantes de látex y esos lentes ya que el tiempo había cobrado factura en su vista, además ese tipo de trabajos requerían de exactitud. Tomó el documento con cuidado y lo puso en un analizador de huellas dactilares donde el otro sacaba pequeños fotogramas del mismo detectando cuidadosamente el patrón de esta con cierta maestría. Hanamiya se tallaba el mentón observando aquellas líneas intentando imitar el movimiento para generar una copia exacta pero sus ojos observaron por un momento lo concentrado que Teppei estaba.

Hanamiya era un falsificante, cuando apenas conoció a Teppei ya había logrado robar a algunos hombres adinerados sin ser descubierto. Había estado en contacto con muchos millonarios por desgracias de la vida pues desde niño había sido capturado para trabajar en la Casa Roja. En aquellos tiempos había pocos jóvenes y quien estaba a cargo del negocio era el abuelo de Akashi Seijuuro, este último aún era muy joven pero tenía conocimiento del lugar. Ahí fue donde ambos se conocieron y, debido a que el pelirrojo poseía una inteligencia superior a otras que había enfrentado descubrió que Hanamiya buscaba robar dinero de su familia. Le perdonó y decidió guardar su secreto debiéndole un favor puesto que Akashi sospechaba que en el futuro requeriría de esas habilidades tan pulidas en el arte de la falsificación de firmas y huellas.

Pronto aprendió más cosas gracias a que el pelirrojo había conseguido diversos libros y se los entregaba en secreto. En estos venían diferentes indicaciones de como entrar a sistemas complejos y cambiar registros, eran libros que no se encontraban en el mercado pero siendo hijo de un hombre tan importante que además estaba en negocios turbios como la prostitución infantil podía obtenerlos sin problema; Seijuuro lo veía como una inversión a futuro.

Ellos se reunieron en una ocasión y le dio instrucciones a Hanamiya para hacer un gran robo, después de eso le daría su libertad. Era parte de un ajuste de cuentas que tenía el menor. A sus 14 años el pelirrojo ya estaba contra las grandes mafias y con la ayuda de Hanamiya logró obtener grandes cantidades de dinero, la mitad para el falsificador y la otra mitad para él. Hecho esto le dio su libertad y le recomendó hacer su vida, no encerrarse en ese tipo de negocios que consumirían su vida. Con esas palabras en mente volvió a encontrarse con Teppei aceptando su propuesta de ser una familia.

En ocasiones hacía pequeños trabajos para no perder la costumbre, incluso firmaba bajo el nombre de su marido pues sabia su firma de memoria y aunque el otro le reprendiera se las ingeniaba. Kiyoshi y Makoto siempre tenían problemas por ese amor que le tenía al crimen hasta que un día realmente agradeció de la habilidad del otro para falsificar nombres, firmas y borrar expedientes completos. Ese día en el que decidieron tener una hija adoptiva.

Las casas hogar se habían negado a entregarles una pequeña por ambos ser hombres, Teppei llevaba años insistiendo en hacer crecer la familia pero eso no estaba en planes de Makoto. Cuando al fin dio un indicio de ceder se toparon con ese problema, no podían viajar a los lugares donde era legal hacerlo así que el otro planeo una coartada perfecta para poder obtenerla. Tras un arduo trabajo y diversos filtros de seguridad al fin logró obtener una identidad falsa y volverse la madre de una pequeña. Sonrió con satisfacción tanto por lograr su cometido como por, secretamente, alegrarse de cumplir lo que el otro tanto pedía. Ya era hora de ser una familia. Salió de sus pensamientos en ese momento, de aquellos recuerdos de hace años y se talló la sien lo cual no pasó por alto de su marido.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado Teppei dejando de lado su trabajo.

-Solo me preguntaba si esto solucionará algo – dijo sin pensar el otro apretando los puños viendo fija la pantalla.

-No lo hará – Teppei se quitó los lentes dejándolos en la mesa y caminó haciendo resonar su andar por el cuarto. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Makoto y fuera de todo pronóstico este no se quejó por el contacto. – pero te hace sentir mejor ¿no? Eso es lo único que me interesa ahora….

-Eres un idiota….-dijo sin mirarlo.

-Yo también te amo, Makoto –le regaló un beso en la mejilla.- vas a lograrlo. Tal vez al final verás que no sirvió para nada pero ahí estaré para levantarte y continuar hasta que te sientas tranquilo.

-….- Hanamiya no dijo nada. Odiaba a Kiyoshi por siempre dar en el clavo con esas palabras tan exactas. Odiaba amarlo tanto que a veces se le olvidaba respirar.

* * *

/

2:00 am

El insomnio había atacado al pelimorado quien tomo su laptop aun con la pijama puesta y salió al pequeño balcón de su departamento que mostraba el cielo estrellado. Se sentó en la silla que había acondicionado para detenerse un instante y ver a la gente pasar cuando no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Había puesto a su lado otra silla para cuando invitara a Akashi, incluso compro otra taza para café, un cepillo de dientes extra, una nueva mesa para el pequeño comedor y otra toalla pues quería invitarlo a estar un tiempo con él para verlo en las mañanas, preguntarle que quería desayunar, decidir qué película ver y al anochecer sentarse en el balcón a contar las estrellas; eran cosas que había imaginado vivir con él pero cada vez era más difícil mantener esos deseos lucidos e intactos, no quería perder la esperanza pero en ocasiones se desanimaba y esa noche no era la excepción. Vio su pantalla y la palabra "REPORTE" hacía gala en la misma. ¿Qué podía reportar? Nada había pasado, ni un avance. La cerro de nuevo y miró la inmensidad del cielo preguntándose si Akashi podía ver las estrellas donde este. Se puso de pie dejando la portátil en la silla y estiró la mano al cielo.

-Oye Aka-chin ... ¿me odias? –preguntó como si el otro pudiera escucharlo- es que creí que éramos tan unidos y que nunca nos separaríamos pero no estás aquí –bajó la mano y continuó hablando con las estrellas- yo siempre iba aburrido haciendo lo que otros esperaban pero a ti no te esperaba y no quiero….no quiero que simplemente te vayas de mi –golpeo el barandal del balcón- creo que te amo Aka-chin… creo que te amo y no sé qué hacer… tu siempre tienes las respuestas…dime que hacer –susurró esto último y una estrella fugaz atravesó el iluminado cielo. Sin pensarlo el otro joven que estaba al otro extremo de la ciudad miraba el mismo cielo, las mismas estrellas recargado en el enorme vidrio del departamento con la luz de la luna alumbrando lo que su brillo falso alcanzaba. Miró la estrella y pegó la mano en el vidrio abriendo la ventana un poco para sacar la cabeza y respirar el aire fresco de la noche.

-Atsushi… cada vez falta menos….-expulsó el aire de sus pulmones y metió la cabeza para no ser visto por los policías que rodeaban el hotel. Debía ser cuidadoso con ese aspecto aún.

* * *

/

3:00 am

Kuroko abrió los ojos y con cansancio miró el reloj de la sala. Se había quedado dormido abrazando aquel cuadro. La posición en la que descansaba cobraba factura en su cuerpo provocándole un dolor en la espalda. Intento aclarar sus pensamientos y era el sonido de su móvil sonando lo que lo había despertado, maldijo por lo bajo al aparato. Lo tomó con dificultad y contestó sin ánimos.

-¿Bueno?...-dijo con el tono de siempre.

-¡Tetsu! Necesitaba decirte algo importante. –al otro lado de la línea el ahora relevante Aomine – es sobre Takao.

-Me hablas en el peor momento Aomine-kun. – el peliceleste se levantó y dejó el cuadro en el lugar donde estaba.

-Sí, sé que son las 2 de la mañana pero….

-Son las 3 de la mañana, yo suelo estar dormido a esa hora. –ambos hicieron una pausa- si me hablas para saber de Kise él se fue.

-No, te equivocas no…-mostró cierta frustración en sus palabras- ¿Dónde está?

-Ni idea… -Aomine se extrañó del desinterés del peliceleste, comúnmente ayudaría a las personas hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Tetsu ¿Estás bien? –la pregunta extrañó a Kuroko pero luego lo entendió, nadie lo conocía tan bien como Aomine.

-…lo estoy Aomine-kun, no te preocupes –dijo intentando sonar bien- preocúpate por encontrar a Kise. Creo que Kagami-kun, el hermano de Himuro-kun fue a buscarlo.

-Ya…llamaré a su casa. Pero ¿Por qué se ha ido de tu casa? –cuestionó.

-Digamos que encontró parte de mi pasado –comentó mirando el cuadro. Aomine en un principio no entendió a que se refería pero después cayó en cuenta- no pensé que daría con esa nota, ni siquiera la recuerdo.

-…esa nota –ríe un poco- ya se lo explicaré después…- el moreno se tiró en el sillón viendo al techo- en serio ¿no la habías visto?

-No, creo que debiste decirme que habías escrito eso…

-Creo que es hubiera cambiado todo ¿no? –el moreno cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar el día que le entregó ese cuadro.

Flashback

Estaban en la preparatoria, momentos donde la vida parecía un drama existencial y todas las emociones hacían frágiles a los adolescentes. En el futuro descubrirían que la vida era más compleja pero la mayoría iban creyendo que lo habían aprendido todo. Ahí dos jóvenes en la azotea del instituto comían su bento sin decir mucho. Kuroko y Aomine se habían encontrado en esa gran vida por casualidades puras.

Kuroko por su parte que desde hacía años había salido del closet, había tenido un romance en la secundaria con un tal Ogiwara quien después ventiló ese secreto del peliceleste. El chico fue molestado durante el resto de la escuela, víctima de abuso psicológico que inclusive llegó a lo físico, perdió a sus amigos quienes le juzgaron por sus gustos y así hasta la prepa donde se filtró el mismo rumor. Kuroko se sentía destinado a la soledad, nadie le trataba, le miraban asqueados y no es como si fuese muy sociable; era una sombra de lo que solía ser antes de que su orientación sexual fuese revelada.

Tras ver a Aomine en un partido de básquet se sintió atraído de esa vitalidad pero ¿Qué podía hacer él contra alguien tan popular?... absolutamente nada. Mientras su adolescencia le seguía dando golpes diversos, mientras más y más gente hacía fila para destruir palmo a palmo su autoestima el puño de Aomine aparecía para defenderle, para demostrarle que no estaba solo. Sufriendo heridas leves, cargándolo con sus fuertes brazos y sonriéndole para decir "no estás solo, Tetsu".

Eventualmente ese encuentro evolucionó de dos conocidos a una impresionante amistad. Aomine que era el jugador más famoso de la escuela y Kuroko que disfrutaba de ver sus partidos, a veces entrenaban juntos pero el peliceleste no tenía talento alguno lo que le arrancaba sonrisas a ambos. Una nochada, más gente por conocer, un peliceleste sintiendo como las puertas que otros habían cerrado se abrían eventualmente acompañado por una calle oscura y un océano al fondo de la escena. Ahí frente al mar un beso, el beso de su primer amor.

Sabía que era amor por que leyó en muchos libros que cuando tu corazón late con fuerza, cuando sudan las manos y se sienten esas mariposas en el estómago sin duda es amor. Los dos en ese lugar, las olas era lo único que se podía escuchar y un "Hey Tetsu… deberías besarme todos los días". Básicamente esa fue la declaración de amor que esperaba de alguien como Aomine pero sinceramente no lo esperaba de él.

Los primeros meses fueron fantásticos, Kuroko también lo leyó en varios libros y como si fuera una profecía exacta y verás cuando pasaron 4 meses la magia poco a poco se disipaba. Ahora los días de felicidad con el que era su novio se volvían nuevamente los días con su mejor amigo. Quería volver a amarlo ¿Dónde se habían ido todas esas emociones?

Estaba ansioso de sentirlo de nuevo. A los 7 meses Aomine sintió como el otro le miraba diferente, en un intento desesperado por revivir lo que perdían pasó lo que debía de pasar y se entregó a él. Fue doloroso, fue triste, no fue como lo imaginó. Kuroko sollozaba y el otro se lamentaba pues además de ser su novio, aunque su amor se derrumbara en mil pedazos, él era su mejor amigo. Empezaron a tener altibajos, a veces uno estaba de humor y Aomine empezaba a cansarse de eso. Peleas e insultos opacaban por completo las dulces palabras que hace unos meses le dedicaba, empezaban a olvidar las buenas promesas y a pensar que harían si el otro no estuviera ahí.

Ahora estaban ahí, en el techo comiendo un bento y celebrando su primer aniversario, pero no había mucho que celebrar. Aomine le dio un cuadro con una foto de ambos y el otro le obsequió un par de tenis nuevo para deporte, ese día estaban de buenas. Kuroko miró el cuadro, con esos detalles se intentaba engañar a si mismo pensando que podían salvar su relación pero pasaron los días, hubo más gritos porque uno le colgaba las llamadas, otro no tenía tiempo por estudiar, porque Aomine nunca dijo que lo amaba ya que cada vez que esa palabra se mencionaba había un silencio fúnebre y nadie miraba sus propios errores. Aomine le temía a dar los siguientes pasos para algo formal y Kuroko era un soñador de lo peor. A año y un mes decidió terminar eso antes de que eso terminara con ellos.

-Aomine-kun… realmente quiero que seamos amigos –dijo Kuroko. Claro que le dolía, creyó amarlo y se entregó a él pero ahora estaba ahí terminando todo.

-Eso está bien para mí aunque…no será tan rápido. –Aomine tomó su mochila y la puso en su espalda con desdén como siempre hacia – empecemos de nuevo, soy Aomine Daiki y no volveré a ser tan estúpido….

-…soy Kuroko Tetsuya… y puedo apostar a que lo serás Aomine-kun –el chico corrió hasta llegar a su lado y caminar junto con él. Ese día se murió oficialmente lo que ambos habían cosechado con esfuerzo enfrentándose al prejuicio para nacer una amistad incondicional.

Fin del Flashback

-Tal vez habría hecho una diferencia….-dice viendo la nota "Te amo Tetsu" y sonríe- pero agradezco no haberla visto.

-¿Tan malo era estar conmigo? –dice fingiendo estar ofendido.

-No me malentiendas. Gané al mejor amigo de todos los tiempos… aunque si, como novio eras muy brusco Aomine-kun –el peliceleste dejó la nota bajo el cuadro y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

-Vale, lo admito…no soy chico de rosas ni cosas tiernas….-sonríe ya más animado al igual que el otro- Tetsu, porque somos amigos sabes que puedes confiar en mi si algo te pasa….

-…lo sé Aomine-kun…gracias –sentía ganas de escuchar algo así pero la situación era difícil. Pronto se revelarían nuevas cosas y dificultades para el chico y necesitaba apoyo de alguien como Aomine.

* * *

/

4:00 am

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo? –dijo el pelirrojo guiando al rubio. El otro asintió mientras el más alto abría la puerta de la gran casa.

-Wow Kagamicchi…tu casa es muy grande –dijo mirando a todos lados.

-No es mía, es de mi hermano. –dijo tirando las llaves a lado y prendió la luz- ¿quieres cenar algo? –caminó hacia la cocina.

-Eh, si tengo hambre –se sobó la tripa siguiendo a Kagami y se sorprendió aún más por lo linda que era la cocina. Era amplia, ordenada y bien decorada. Seguro su hermano era adinerado o algo así. El plan era simple, se presentaría ante el hermano de Kagami y solicitarían que se le diera hospedaje temporal a Kise hasta que encuentre un hogar propio. La casa era amplia, había diversas habitaciones y podía ocultar cualquiera de esas. Ambos se miraron por un momento al escuchar al final del pasillo un ruido.

-Descuida, le caerás bien. –dijo sonriendo Kagami- solo tiene un montón de reglas sobre no tocar sus cosas o entrar a su cuarto pero es agradable… -dijo el pelirrojo motivando al rubio a levantarse para ir a presentarlos. Himuro apareció del pasillo con la pijama puesta y el cabello desordenado tallándose las hebras. – Hey, hermano. Hay alguien que quiero presentarte – Kise apareció detrás de él y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Mucho gus…-cortó sus palabras y se quedó en un silencio que poco a poco invadió el ambiente. Kise frunció el ceño y miró colérico al otro- tú….tú fuiste el último que estuvo con Sakuraicchi! –dijo en un grito que resonó por toda la casa- ¡Este sujeto se llevó a Sakuraicchi! –expresó con desesperación.

-¡…No sé de qué me hablas! –contestó rápidamente Himuro intentando sonar muy natural.

-¡Ese día en el bar tú y Aominecchi llegaron y nos llevaron, después de eso nadie supo de Sakuraiichi! ¡Deja de negarlo! –dijo enfurecido dando un par de pasos hacia enfrente encargando al pelinegro- ¿Dónde está? ….

-Te equivocas, seguro me confundes con alguien más –dijo seriamente.

-Kise, tranquilízate – Kagami sostenía por la espalda al rubio para que no iniciara una pelea, los ánimos estaban tensos y no fue como imagino un primer encuentro. No sabía que creer, si el rubio se había confundido o si era real.

-Es cierto, Aominecchi me dijo…-miro a Kagami - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano se llamaba Himuro? Es el mismo nombre del amigo de Aominecchi que trabaja como policía –miró de nuevo al pelinegro- ¿o inclusive negarás que eres policía? ¿Qué te estoy confundiendo con alguien más? –chista irritado- nunca olvidaré el rostro de esta persona…- dijo retrocediendo un poco. Kagami miró a su hermano sorprendido, el desconocía de esa situación totalmente y para sorpresa de Himuro su hermano conocía bien a Sakurai y sabía de su situación, era algo que había pensado pero no quería saberlo.

-Himuro tu…-Kagami estaba impactado aun sin saber en quien creer.

-Aomine y yo contratamos sus servicios para investigar de la Casa Roja pero como le dije a él yo devolví al chico en cuanto este no cedió a decirme nada. –le miró con rostro de súplica – tienes que créeme…-Kagami suspiro confuso, Kise seguía molesto y el pelinegro solo miraba al otro intentando que su historia se creyera.

*Click Clack Clack*

Un sonido al fondo del pasillo era recurrente. El silencio entre los tres dio espacio para que escucharan el golpeteo. Kise se soltó como pudo de Kagami y corrió por el mismo pero Himuro le detuvo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –le apretó con fuerza el brazo y el rubio se retorció del dolor lanzando un pequeño grito.

-Suéltame ¿Qué no escuchas? –de nuevo ese sonido se hacía más fuerte cada vez – si no ocultas nada déjame ver que hay ahí…

-Largo de mi casa, no permitiré que vengas aquí a hacer disturbios….-dijo jalándolo hacia un lado para después hacerlo retroceder a empujones.

-Kagamicchi…por favor… tienes que creerme, él sabe dónde está Sakuraicchi…por favor… -le dijo entre sollozos mientras Himuro a jalones intentaba sacarlo de su casa. Kagami miraba en shock la escena intentando ordenar sus ideas y no respondía a los gritos de Kise.- ¡KAGAMICCHI!

-¡Fuera! No eres bienvenido a mi propiedad –ahora Himuro estaba muy enfurecido por la actitud del rubio.

-¡SI LO TIENES NO PODRÁS OCULTARLO SIEMPRE! ¡Sakuraicchi podía parecer débil y torpe pero era el más fuerte de todos! ¿Escuchaste? – Kagami miraba al suelo y volvió a escuchar ese sonido, ese golpe de la habitación de su hermano.

-Si sigues lanzándome falsas acusaciones y no sales de aquí llamaré a la policía –lo había llevado hasta la puerta. Himuro era por mucho más fuerte que el rubio.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Les diré todo lo que se a ver si sales limpio de esto! –tenía ganas de llorar de la frustración pero se aguantaba para no mostrarse débil ante el otro.

-¡No tengo nada que temer! ….

*!TRUN!...!TRUN!*

Un par de golpes muy fuertes y sonoros se escucharon en la casa resonando por el pasillo. Himuro giró el rostro asustado, Kise miró hacia el lugar. No sabe como pero pronto Himuro corría por el pasillo con desesperación y se detuvo en seco… la puerta fue derrumbada por Kagami con patadas. Él era fuerte, pudo hacerla solo con dos aunque se esguinzó el tobillo, solo quería comprobar la inocencia del otro pero fue todo lo contrario. Ahí en el marco de la oscura habitación estaba el pelirrojo…frente a sus ojos estaba Sakurai.


	11. Presunto culpable

_-Wooola. Gracias a todos los que leen el fic y lo siguen con tanta pasión me motivan mucho en continuar. Vamos en un punto importante de la historia, ya superamos el primero de otros obstáculos que nuestros personajes tendrán. Lamento la agonizante espera pues el último capitulo fue muy intenso pero aquí dejo la continuación esperando que sea de su agrado. Viva la vida en su entrega 11. Disfrutenlo!_

* * *

1 Semana después

El olor a suciedad, los gritos de las personas, la humedad de las paredes, el sonido de los barrotes y una masa putrefacta de maldad que en ese lugar habitaba. El sujeto caminaba acompañado de dos policías por los pasillos de la prisión escuchando el barullo y las burlas de otros prisioneros hasta que un par de puertas de seguridad de abrieron ante sus ojos. Un cuarto más iluminado que los otros donde el ruido era menor. Se sentó en una banca frente a un vidrio con unos cuantos agujeros y frente a él estaba un peliceleste conocido.

-Hola Aomine-kun –dijo Kuroko desde el otro lado al moreno que tenía las prendas típicas de un prisionero. -¿Cómo estás?

-Hey, Tetsu…estoy en el paraíso. En este lugar te dan comida, cama y todos los servicios sin cobrarte un solo centavo –dijo señalando al interior- solo debes ser amigo de un criminal y ya estas dentro ¿te unes? –dijo sarcástico.

-Pronto estarás fuera, no has hecho nada malo –comentó Kuroko.

-No, solo soy cómplice de un secuestrador y violador… pero yo tengo la culpa por apoyarlo en sus locuras –dice golpeando la mesa – sospechaba que él lo tenía pero no podía hacerlo hablar y ahora todo se fue al diablo.

-El abogado va a demostrar que no tienes culpa, descuida –expresó con las palabras más sinceras que encontró para tranquilizar al otro. Una semana atrás Kagami había encontrado a Sakurai dentro de la casa de su hermano. Esto fue un caos tanto en la vida del pelirrojo, como en los involucrados indirecta y directamente al igual que en las noticias donde la primera plana era "Nuevamente la policía hace de las suyas : Secuestrador y violador". Arrestaron a Himuro Tatsuya con varios cargos y a Aomine Daiki por presunta complicidad. Después del incidente Kagami y Kise terminaron en la misma casa de apoyo donde estaba Takao y no sabía nada más de ellos mientras que Sakurai volvió con su familia. Un día había bastado para voltear patas arriba la vida de todas esas personas.- me tengo que ir Aomine, debo ir al médico.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó en automático.

-Sí, es algo rutinario –dijo poniéndose de pie- vendré mañana. –se despidió formalmente y salió del lugar mientras el moreno le veía partir. La vida sí que le había dado una patada en el hígado pero saldría de esa fuese como fuese. Parecía que la tormenta antes de la calma había llegado pero esa sería una gran tormenta pues más cosas vendrían para ellos.

/

Llevaban ya unos días en ese hogar de refugiados para jóvenes sin hogar. Takao apenas si les dirigió la palabra cuando llegaron para preguntar sobre Sakurai pero con toda la investigación policiaca nadie había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a él así que no sabían aun quien tenía a su hijo, tan pronto supo esto Takao tomó por su parte y no volvió a hablarles para nada. Un silencio incomodo era lo que rondaba alrededor de Kagami quien estaba devastado al saber el manojo de atrocidades que su hermano del alma había cometido. Recordar que hace una semana había encontrado a Sakurai ahí amarrado en la cama con unas esposas, con las muñecas y los tobillos lastimados además de que estaba a medio vestir. Recordar tan solo como Himuro temblaba de miedo falsamente intentando explicar que aquello "no era lo que parecía", nunca lo vio tan aterrado, tan impactado pues siempre tenía ese rostro sin mucha emoción. Kise había corrido a socorrer a Sakurai sin que Himuro le detuviera ya que tan pronto su mente procesó el hecho de que Kagami había descubierto todo cayó de rodillas emitiendo frases sin sentido, perdiendo la voz por lapsos y callando al fin cuando Kagami le miró con odio, con desprecio. Por la mente de Himuro pasaba un mar de imágenes mentales que compartía con su hermano donde ambos eran felices y estas poco a poco se destrozaban dando paso a esa escena, él nunca lo perdonaría. Kagami estaba cegado por la ira, el coraje; tan pronto tuvo una oportunidad se acercó y lo alzó del cuello de la camisa exigiendo explicaciones de por qué había hecho eso, Himuro pudo responder mil veces que todo lo había hecho por él, para salvarlo pero eso en parte era mentira, en parte lo había hecho por sí mismo y su deseo por lo que apremió guardando silencio y desviando la mirada.

Kagami estaba asqueado al recordar ese momento, al ver a Sakurai ahí, la policía llegar y llevarse a aquel criminal. Kise no sabía cómo acercarse al chico, como abordarlo. El pelirrojo tomó su celular y volvió a marcar pero nada, sin respuesta. Como si no pudiera caer más bajo Kuroko se había desaparecido, no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes. La central de trabajo social los había asignado a un nuevo sujeto para atender su caso y cuando preguntó el por qué nadie le daba respuesta, es como si al peliceleste se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Su última opción era buscarlo en su casa o en su oficina durante su próxima visita. Durante esa semana se preguntaba ¿Qué le diría al chico? "¿Por qué no me contestas?" no, no son nada como para reclamarle pero conociéndose a Kagami terminaría preguntando cosas así. Necesitaba del apoyo del otro pero no lo tenía y empezaba a sentir el peso de sus problemas recaer sobre sus hombros, ahora si se sentía solo, esa misma soledad que Kise le relató hace días.

-Kagamicchi –en ese momento el pelirrojo salió de su trance y encontró al rubio parado frente a él. Estaban en los comedores del lugar y sin pedir permiso el otro tomó asiento- no sé si estés molesto conmigo por todo esto pero tú y Takaocchi son lo único que me quedan….no quiero que estén así.

-Lo siento Kise –suspiró con fuerza y bajó la cabeza sin saber que más decir. No podía decir algo motivante por que no estaba animado.

-Sé que no servirá de nada pero no estás solo ¿sí? –dijo como si el otro pudiese leer su pensamiento- Aun estoy yo, también está Takaocchi aunque esté deprimido pero tan pronto la policía nos deje hablar con Sakuraicchi daremos con su bebé –expresó en tono lastimero, no le gustaba ver a sus amigos así. Quería estar con ellos y verlos levantarse. Se ganó una pequeña sonrisa por parte de Kagami, las palabras de aliento le habían subido un poco el ánimo.

-Está bien, veamos si podemos hablar con Sakurai aunque no sé qué cara darle, me siento avergonzado por lo que hizo Himuro y responsable por no notarlo antes –bajó un poco la vista y sintió la mano del rubio en su hombro.

-No es tu culpa, él lo sabe. Tenlo por seguro.

/

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Teppei y Hanamiya quien, en apariencia estaba ajeno al conflicto, el pelinegro veía los hechos de ese día. En la televisión las noticias hacían su aparición como siempre a esa hora.

"Fuera de la estación de policía un montón de gente se reunía con pancartas y altavoces para que su voz fuese escuchada. Deseosos de expresar su punto en una manifestación sin precedentes donde…."

Al fondo de donde la reportera daba anuncio a lo ocurrido se podían escuchar gritos de gente diciendo "Policías violadores" "Secuestradores" "Asesinos". Hanamiya solo alzaba una ceja mientras comía un poco de pan tostado y las voces de la gente se seguía escuchando subiendo el volumen lo más que podía "Estafadores" "Han matado inocentes" "Malditos" una sonrisa se curvó en los labios de Hanamiya.

-Como si sus gritos pudieran cambiar las cosas –se puso de pie y giró con el control en mano mientras aquellos gritos se hacían fuertes y se detuvo de golpe cuando alguien apareció en el aparato.

"Llegando aquí a la central policiaca hace acto de presencia el líder de la Policía Mibuchi Reo" la reportera se habría paso entre los manifestantes hasta llegar al pelinegro "! Disculpe, Mibuchi Reo! ¿Cuándo habrá respuestas para las demandas del pueblo?" el pelinegro se detuvo frente a la cámara y con aire político se limitó a opinar "Los miembros de nuestra compañía que han realizado algún crimen comprobable están recibiendo su castigo" dijo retirándose después con la ayuda de su cuerpo de seguridad para evitar a los manifestantes. Hanamiya apretó el control con fuerza y lo lanzó contra la pared destrozándolo en pedazos. Rápidamente Teppei entró a la sala donde había ocurrido eso y miró a Hanamiya temblando de coraje.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –dijo mirando los destrozos del control- Hanamiya….

-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que quería matar a ese maldito? –dijo mirando a Teppei- Pues no, no lo mataré. Lo haré sufrir en vida y luego con mis manos lo enterraré vivo para que agonice… voy a hacerlo pagar todo lo que ha hecho Teppei…. –comentó enfurecido apretando los dientes.

Mibuchi Reo tenía el más alto cargo dentro de la central policiaca, bajo su mandato grandes operativos se habían logrado pero como cualquier organización tenía sus puntos desfavorables. Tráfico de armas, estafas, asesinato, contrabando y actualmente violación y secuestro era la lista de crímenes que los hombres bajo su mando habían cometido. El pueblo constantemente demandaba estos mismos, exigían ver caer la cabeza de Reo pero ningún crimen había sido comprobable para él, ante la justicia que era ciega Mibuchi Reo estaba limpio pero ella tenía un muy buen olfato para oler el dinero que usaba para cubrir sus crímenes y el de algunos de sus trabajadores. Habían pasado por alto algunas muertes y algunas estafas con tal de mantener cierto grado de confianza en aquellos que aun creían en la fuerza policial desapareciendo expedientes criminales que le harían perder puntos ante el pueblo. Por el caso de Himuro y Aomine no hizo nada, no desapareció pruebas y permitió una total y absoluta transparencia ya que el caso de la Casa Roja era algo que televidentes y el pueblo en general anhelaban seguir ya que era bastante polémico y más ahora que todo mundo sabía que un par de agentes habían secuestrado a un joven para decir la verdad sobre el establecimiento contradiciendo totalmente las normas y éticas policiales. Entonces algunas personas dudaron más del poder que Reo tenia pero otros confiaron en el mismo al hacer una eficaz captura y darles el castigo merecido.

Otro motivo por el cual contó los detalles de la Casa Roja era para hundir a Akashi. El mundo sabía que él estaba detrás de aquella organización y los rostros detrás de la más antigua casa de prostitución del lugar. Era parte del juego y parte de sus reglas. Aun cuando Akashi escapara ¿Cómo limpiaría su nombre? ¿Cómo evitaría la fuerza policial el resto de sus días? Estaba por hacer Jaque mate en la vida del otro; lo que no esperaba el líder policial era que el último peón de Akashi tenía una carta de victoria a la mano.

/

El castaño se encontraba de vuelta en casa, después de tanto tiempo al fin estaba con su familia. Cabía admitir que en un principio los recibimientos fueron gratos y cálidos pero ahora pasada una semana de los hechos es cierto que le daban los buenos días, desayunaban juntos en el gran comedor pero ambos debían trabajar. Bajo órdenes del padre de Sakurai Ryou el chico estaba en constante vigilancia y sin posibilidad alguna de salir ya que la policía había exigido de esa manera para proteger y obtener información diversa de la Casa Roja. El chico intentaba ya no pensar en eso, pasaba sus ratos pintando algunos cuadros como era su antiguo hobbie. Antes del secuestro su familia le reprendía su gusto por la pintura y el desinterés que tenía por seguir los negocios familiares como la banca y esas cuestiones pero ahora le dejaban hacer lo que quisiera aunque seguramente sería un cambio temporal y después volverían a presionarle para seguir en lo suyo. Gracias a su dinero contrató un buen abogado que llevaba su caso evitando que el joven que metiera mucho en el asunto por no tener conocimiento del tema y para dejar de incomodarle recordándole aquel traumatizante episodio de su vida. No importa cuántos cuadros hicieran todos y cada uno de ellos expresaba el sentimiento de aquel momento, se tornaban en colores oscuros y lastimeros, escenas incomprensibles y a la vez tan vacías. No entendía lo que le pasaba, debía estar feliz por al fin estar en casa pero se sentía incompetente, incompleto. Le frustraba no poder ir con Takao para decirle sobre su hijo, no poder hacer las cosas por sí mismo y seguir dependiendo de sus padres pero era comprensible, cuando intentó hacer algo por sí mismo término envuelto en ese drama, en la Casa Roja y continuamente con Himuro Tatsuya. El primer movimiento de independencia que había realizado en su vida conllevó a un tropiezo que no solo lastimo emocionalmente a su familia sino que también le hizo perder dinero por la investigación y aun cuando [todavía] no se lo reprocharan para ellos era importante.

Un pincelazo acompañado de otro y al abrir los ojos vio su trabajo arruinado. ¿Qué clase de emoción era esa al pensar en aquel hombre? Lo odiaba y le dolía todo lo ocurrido, los ojos de Himuro en su mente hacían destrozos, el recordar su tacto le hacía sudar, le invadía un ardor en la piel y despertar por las mañanas pensando que al abrir los ojos el estaría ahí y su rescate fue otro sueño más le hacía dar un brinco en la cama sollozando, caminando hasta chocar con la pared y sentarse en el suelo mirando con temor su propia pieza, con un sentimiento de pesadez en el pecho que era inexplicable. Pocos en este mundo entenderían el infierno mental por el que Sakurai estaba pasando, el daño psicológico que le estaba causando y más aún el entender por qué a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de asquearse de los actos que el otro hacia no podía dejar de pensar que aquel encierro involuntario, aquellas noches de estrella hicieron que el pelinegro fuera un poco más feliz. Llámenlo descabellado pero aun cuando podía gritar para que Kagami le rescatara Sakurai no lo hacía porque por primera vez, aunque fuera de mala manera y por encima de sus sentimientos, estaba haciendo feliz a alguien. Tiró los pinceles y las pinturas al suelo con frustración, con enfado consigo mismo por pensar en cosas tan estúpidas pero su rabieta fue detenida al escuchar que la puerta se habría.

-L…lo siento, en serio lo siento limpiaré esto –se disculpó como era su costumbre y se agachó a levantar algunas pinturas y pinceles intentando en vano limpiar las manchas de la alfombra. Unos pasos se escucharon en la habitación hasta detenerse frente al castaño y este alzó la mirada.

-Buen día –dijo el hombre acomodándose las gafas- soy Midorima Shintarou de trabajo social…me gustaría hablar con usted…

/

Kuroko había pedido permiso para salir temprano del trabajo por causas personales y para su suerte su jefe no estaba en oficina así no le cuestionaría. En parte agradecía su ausencia por qué significaba que se había puesto en marcha para lo planeado. La aparición de Sakurai, la culpabilidad de Himuro, todo había pasado en menos de 24 horas y tan pronto llegó a su oficina dio por retirada su colaboración en el proyecto de reintegración de los miembros de la Casa Roja. ¿Sus motivos? Pues indicó a Midorima que con los eventos ocurridos su habilidad y apoyo eran pocos así que necesitaban de alguien más apto para apoyarles sobre todo Kagami Taiga cuyo hermano y único soporte estaba tras el secuestro y el mismo secuestrado, Sakurai Ryou, quien se uniría eventualmente a los apoyados y por quien según su informe no podía hacer nada. Con dudas Midorima aceptó mandar a los jóvenes con otro trabajador social y le asignaron nuevo trabajo a Kuroko. Ya había pasado una semana, había recibido muchas llamadas y mensajes de Kagami pero no contestaba ninguna. De hecho la única persona con la que había establecido comunicación decente esos días era con Aomine y deseaba que no estuviera en prisión para poder sentirse un poco más apoyado. Ahora se sentía justo como en el inicio, un tanto solo. Cerró la puerta de su oficina y guardó las llaves en su bolsa derecha para caminar y salir del lugar.

Dio unos pasos y se detuvo retrocediendo un poco, frente a él estaba el joven de cabellera bicolor mirándole con profundidad, con cierta rabia pero también con dolor. Kuroko se sintió culpable pero firme en su decisión. Saludo sin ánimos e intento pasar por un lado de Kagami pero este le sujeto del brazo haciéndole detener.

-Kuroko ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué de repente ya no quieres saber más de mí? –dijo directo al punto. No es que estuviera evitando a todos los de la Casa Roja, el joven sentía que el problema residía en el. En un principio pensó que era por el drama de Kise pero al menos le contestaría las llamadas como cortesía y ni eso. –dímelo…

-Lo siento, me tengo que ir…se me hace tarde –dijo intentando caminar pero el otro se lo impidió- Kagami-kun… déjeme ir…

-¿Acaso hice o dije algo que te molestara? –frunció el entrecejo.

-No, no es eso. Por favor se lo ruego…déjeme ir –al fin el pelirrojo le soltó y el otro emprendió su camino con el chico detrás de él.

-¿Cuándo puedes hablar? Las cosas…tu sabes…tu sabes lo que pasó y realmente he necesitado de ti –admitió. Tal vez se vería como un acosador o un loco pero era sincero.

-Lo sé, lamento lo de su hermano y que bueno que Sakurai-kun apareció –continuo sin verlo.

-¡Kuroko! –gritó frustrado ya fuera del edificio donde trabajaba. El peliceleste detuvo su andar – si de verdad no te importa para nada mi existencia dímelo….

-¿disculpa? –giró su rostro para ver al otro. Kagami estaba ya no molesto, estaba triste.

-¿Cuánto más tengo que arrastrarme para….-suspiró con pesadez y prosiguió- para que entiendas que eres importante para mi? ¿Soy el único que ingenuamente pensó que esto era especial? –sonrió lastimero. Kuroko sentía que se hundía con cada palabra pero su rostro no expresaba mucho como de costumbre – Cuando el mundo se me vino abajo solo pude pensar en ti y no estabas ahí… huyes de mí. –el alto bajó la vista- solo dime que no soy importante para ti, que no piensas así de mí y que fui un idiota por malinterpretarlo…entonces dejaré de molestar para siempre.

-Kagami-kun ….-el peliceleste estaba temblando por lo bajo y dio un par de pasos dudoso hacia al frente. Acto seguido retrocedió y le dio la espalda –disculpa….no puedo hacer eso….-apretó los ojos y corrió, corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron, tanto como su corazón le indicaba intentando no llorar. Kuroko no dejaría que Kagami se acercara, no ahora puesto que para él cada amanecer nuevo perdía el sentido, su vida se estaba hundiendo en un fango y no quería arrastrar al otro con él. Quería salvar a Kagami aunque en el intento él mismo no se salvase, no dejaría que el otro supiera su secreto.


	12. Ayuda

_Ya arreglé el capitulo 9, una disculpa por tardar. Disfruten el cap._

* * *

.

.

.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el joven tras el espejo.

-No lo sé. Supongo que no importa….-el rubio suspiró bajando la mirada con tristeza- no importa que tan herido pueda sentirme no puedo ignorar el hecho de que estas pasándola mal.

-¿Herido? –el moreno recargó su espalda contra la silla- eso es una tontería.

-Me enoja mucho y me duele que no pensaras en lo que yo sentía si ya lo sabias, Aominecchi –Kise levantó la mirada con los ojos llorosos pero era hora de aclarar el punto. Le irritaba que Aomine pasaba de sus emociones y lo pisoteaba. Tan solo pudo rechazarle de una forma más elegante y con tacto pero no, paso por encima de él. Para colmo tenía algo con Kuroko y ahora se sentía doblemente humillado.

-Voy a pensar en lo que tú sientes cuando te detengas y pienses en lo que sienten los demás, Kise –se puso de pie- ve y discúlpate con Kuroko.

-En verdad es importante para ti –sonrió lastimosamente.

-En verdad lo es y tú eres importante para él. –se detiene antes de marcharse y mira a Kise – ve con él te necesita… yo no puedo ayudarlo desde aquí.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Kurokocchi? –preguntó muy preocupado al ver la expresión en el rostro de Aomine.

-Posiblemente… no lo siento igual. –entrecerró los ojos - si no lo ayudas por mi hazlo por él…creo que al final él te dará la respuesta a tus dudas….

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ¿Por qué no me dices claramente que está pasando contigo, Aominecchi? –dijo poniéndose de pie y Aomine empezó a partir del lugar.

-Porque ni siquiera yo sé que pasa conmigo….

/

Midorima leía un periódico con detenimiento y realizó un par de recortes al mismo pegándolo en la pared. Esa actividad le ayudaba a esclarecer sus ideas y plasmar sus próximos pasos. Necesitaba ayuda de alguien que pudiera aconsejarle en el tema pero estaba atado de manos, un asesor legal tal vez. Las cosas se tornaban complicadas y escapaban de sus manos. La puerta de su oficina fue tocada en dos ocasiones.

-Adelante- el joven de cabellos morados entró con un montón de papeles en mano.

-Midochin, aquí están los informes –dijo perezoso. A Midorima no le gustaba que le tratara con esa confianza pero era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando pues se hartó de decirle que debía ser más respetuoso con su jefe.-¿Qué es eso?

-Estoy tras la pista de algo –dijo señalando un par de cosas pero no para explicarle a Murasakibara si no para entenderlo él mismo. El pelimorado miró el orden de las cosas y puso cara de flojera ante toda esa lista de cosas incomprensibles.

-No entiendo ¿Quién es esa persona? –señaló a uno de los sujetos que estaba en un circulo.

-Es un político –dijo Midorima sin más.

-¿Ahora hacemos cosas de detectives? Midochin es impresionante –comentó Murasakibara mordiendo una galleta.

-No, es parte de un hobbie – Murasakibara solo respondió con un "ya veo" y se retiró de la oficina jugando con su móvil. Midorima no entendía como un chico tan lento y pasmado podía estar trabajando en esa empresa y más importante aún cómo podía estar estudiando una carrera universitaria. Devolvió la vista al sujeto y la puerta sonó de nuevo –adelante.

-Hey…-el pelinegro se detuvo entrando al ver una montaña de recortes – woa ¿De que se trata este juego?

-Se llama busquemos a Kazuto –dijo acomodándose los lentes- ¿tienes algo que decirme? –está de más decir que Takao se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...-dijo sorprendido mientras Midorima giró su cuerpo para ver al chico- …te pregunte algo!

-Hablé con Sakurai –mintió a medias el peliverde lo que hizo que el otro se viera interesado, aún más.

-…¿te lo ha dicho? ¿te dijo donde está mi hijo? –Midorima apretó la mirada al escucharlo decir eso con tanto dolor en cada palabra. Bien el Takao que conocía habia reñido pero ahora frente a sus ojos veía a alguien que sufria por encontrarse con alguien, alguien tan importante como era su hijo.

-Solo tiene pistas de quien es, me dio datos importantes y me estoy encargando de dar con él –dijo mirando a la pared.

-¿Has tenido éxito? –preguntó sin dirigirle la mirada.

-No…pero lo encontraré- dijo firme y directo.

-¿Por qué?...-Midorima centró de nuevo la mirada en Takao- ¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

-Porque es mi trabajo…-dijo sin más.

-Esto no se trata de tu trabajo, no es tu trabajo –alzó un poco la voz para tener la atención del otro- es parte de tu lección ¿intentas demostrarme algo?

-Te mostraré que aun hay gente que se va a detener no a lastimarte si no a ayudarte sin esperar nada –no le miró, no podía hacerlo. Ese pelinegro lo exasperaba pero no quería detenerse ni rendirse, quería ayudarle.


End file.
